Deep Impact
by Ms4Monkey
Summary: [KPDeep Impact Crossover] The end is nearing. Can they stop it? Are they too late? What will happen to them? Kim is chosen. Ron is not. Love is revealed. [Also includes Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, and Frederick]KR&DS towards the end R&R Finished!
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Star

Allright, I know I said that I was going to take a break from writing, but I just couldn't stop!!! I just saw Deep Impact a few nights ago and I decided I was going to make a Deep Impact/KP Crossover. I'm sorry if I stole anyone's idea or something like that, but I just had to write it down! It's one of those things that taunt the back of your mind even when you sleep!! Well anyway, read and Enjoy.  
  
**-Please do not forget to leave a Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Mysterious Star  
**  
It was a clear, slightly breezy night. The sky was a deep dark shade of blue and was decorated with what seemed like silver glistening jewels. In the center of the sky, a bright full moon lit up the night along with the stars that were lined up next to it. The wind blew gently against the grass and the trees, causing them to sway, ever so slightly. Crickets sung their nighttime melody as the fireflies flew in the moonlit sky.  
  
Middleton high school's students were lined up on a nearby hilltop for a school assignment/field trip. Every two students shared one telescope as their teacher, MR. Barkin, stomped up and down the hill, monitoring everybody's actions. Bonnie shared a telescope with Josh as Kim shared one with Ron.  
  
"No talking people! Back to work!" Barkin strolled down through the isle of students with his hands behind his back. "We only have one hour to do this school project and all we need is some talking to slow us down!"  
  
A muscular looking boy came up to Barkin with a pen in one hand and a Science book in the other. "Um... can I have some loose leaf?"  
  
Barkin turned around and frowned. "Loose leaf!? You mean that you 'forgot' your loose leaf for the tenth time this week!? ...And you expect me to give it to you... don't you.?" The student nodded. "...Because you know that if I don't give you the loose leaf you'll blame me for not handing in your school assignment...right? Well... in order for me to give you another sheet of loose leaf, you'll have to work for it! DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!!!"  
  
The student dropped down and immediately started to perform pushups. His pen fell on the floor and the textbook toppled down over it, causing the pen to squirt ink at the teacher. Barkin didn't notice it though. He studied the kid as he got up to ten. "Come on! Come on!! Faster!! Faster!!" The kid finally made it up to twenty and Barkin leaned over and handed the student his loose leaf. "Here you go son. Now get to work!" The student ran back to join his partner before Barkin found out about the ink that squirted all over his new sweater.  
  
Bonnie was setting up the telescope as Josh got out the loose leaf and the notes from today's class. As he started writing down the names of the visible stars, he noticed Kim looking through the telescope in the distance. He smiled as Kim's eyes met his. Kim started to blush as he looked deep into her beautiful green eyes. Just then Bonnie got in the way. "Josh! You're supposed to be writing down the names of the stars you can see without the telescope, not looking at Kim Possible!"  
  
Josh turned away and got out his notes. "Sorry..."  
  
Kim sighed and lowered her head as Josh left her site, blocked by Bonnie. She tried to ignore everything around her as she thought about Josh. Then, suddenly her visions were interrupted as Ron started to toy with the telescope. "I don't see why we have to name all of these stars! They're just little dots in the sky anyway!"  
  
"Ya-huh. Bright dots" Rufus commented as he sat on Ron's right shoulder.  
  
Ron moved and twisted the telescope up and down, and back and forth. Kim got up and held her hands out, signaling for Ron to stop. "Ron, you're going to break it! That's school property." Ron backed away from the telescope and crossed his arms.  
  
"Yeah ok, I still don't see why we have to do this stupid school assignment! What's so important about stars anyway?" Rufus nodded his little pink head in agreement.  
  
Just then, Barkin came walking towards them, leaning over in suspicion. "Did I hear someone talking!?"  
  
Ron and Kim both turned their heads. "No sir."  
  
"Stoppable..." Barkin went on, knowing that he was the one who was talking. "What is the name of that star to the left of the moon!?"  
  
"Uh..." Ron turned around to face the star, squinting his eyes and humming, trying to refrain from giving the answer as long as possible. He swayed sideways, pretending to still search for the star. Kim was seated on he grass, not involved in the challenge.  
  
"Speak Stoppable!!" Barkin frowned and crossed his arms, expecting a wrong answer.  
  
Ron scratched his head and decided to make a guess. At least he tried. "The North Star?"  
  
Barkin's eyes widened as he gasped. " Then Barkin narrowed his eyes on Ron again. "Now what's the star next to it?" He pointed his finger towards the sky, guiding Ron's attention to the star.  
  
Ron went over to the telescope and looked through it. He didn't know that star. In fact... he didn't know any of them He was asleep through Barkin's entire class and didn't copy down any of the notes. He looked up at the star. It was very bright and had a white blur to it. It could have been the dirty lens of the telescope that created the blur though. "I... don't know..."  
  
"Ha!" Barkin pointed at Ron in triumph. "So you didn't study your notes Stoppable!? Maybe your friend Possible here can help you. Possible, please tell Ron what star that is."  
  
Kim looked up at the night sky through the telescope and glanced at the star. Then she took out her notes and searched through them. Barkin studied her every action. Then she placed her notebook down and looked up at Barkin. "I'm sorry, I don't know the name of that star. It's not in our notes."  
  
"Hmm...." Barkin looked up and studied the star for a moment or two before moving on. Then he turned back to them. "Oh well, I guess I forgot to put that one up on the black board." Barking turned his back on them, getting ready to leave. "Now back to work! No more talking!!"  
  
Before Barkin left, he went over towards Kim Possible. "Thanks again for asking Dr. Possible to let us do this school assignment outside of the space center."  
  
"It was no big," Kim went on while smiling politely. "My dad loves doing things like this... That's why he opened up the Rocket Boosters..."  
  
Barkin saluted them as he left to stop Bonnie from flirting with Josh. Then Kim started to look through the telescope as Ron began to look through her notes. Kim looked at the unnamed star intently. "Hmm... Very interesting..."  
  
"What is?" Ron asked, looking up from her notes.  
  
"That star. It's all blurry and it looks like it has a tail." Kim replied as she looked through the telescope again. Ron got up and walked towards her.  
  
"Yeah... ya know... That could always just be the dirty lens cap that's causing all of the elusion..." Ron looked over towards his little friend.  
  
Rufus nodded. "Yeah. Dirty lens cap!"  
  
"True..." Kim admitted as she got up. "Well... let's get this work done... we only have a half an hour now to do it." Kim went back to the telescope as Ron started to look through Kim's notes again.  
  
**...**  
  
Inside of the space center, Professor Ramesh was hard at work doing some research on the computer... while playing video games... "Yes! I am up to the tenth level!" He swung back and forth in his chair, trying to zap the incoming intruders on his screen. "Oh! Oh! Almost got me!"  
  
As he played, he reached his hand over to grab the last piece of pepperoni cheese pizza that was sitting in its box on his desk. He brought it over towards him and took a bite as he focused his attention on the video game.  
  
As he played, he noticed something through the corner of his eye show up on the screen of the computer next to him. He put his game on pause and moved his rolling chair closer to the second computer to see what was going on. The large computer system monitored all movement within the Earth's course. If something was to come up, it could pose a big threat.  
  
Professor Ramesh gasped as he looked at the screen and tossed his pizza back in the box. On the screen was what appeared to be a comet. Immediately in a panic, he started to type some things on the computer and printed a document out. He took he copy and put it in a secure envelope as he rushed out of the door.  
  
He jumped into his car and started to drive down the road towards the mayor. As he drove down the long dark narrow road, he was unaware that a truck was coming down the opposite end of the road at full speed. The road was on a narrow cliff and there where sharp turns so you couldn't really see what was coming.  
  
As Professor Ramesh traveled down the road, the truck came closer and closer to hitting him. Then he made one turn and saw in front of him, a vehicle traveling towards him at full speed. The headlights blinded him as he tried to get out of the way. Screeching brakes filled the air as the two vehicles crashed into eachother and exploded. Professor Ramesh's car tumbled down the cliff as a second explosion came and it caught on fire. The burning car rested at the ground as flames flickered all around it. Professor Ramesh was dead.

* * *

And there you go! I'm glad I got that off my chest Please tell me if it's worth keeping up with or not. Well, thank you for reading. R&R Good day. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Concealed Message

Ah, well I see that some people actually like this story! Well ok, I guess I can keep it up. I'll try to update weekly for now. Well, here's the next chapter, Enjoy.

**_AR:_  
Classic Cowboy: **Well, the main pair won't show until around chapters 5 & 6 but you're kind of on the right track.   
  
**The Monkey Queen: **Well I'm glad you think that. I guess I'll have to keep the story up then.  
  
**xXxKimPossiblexXx: **Yes! That was such a good movie!! And I thought it might be really kool to do a Crossover with KP. I'm glad you like it!  
  
**-Please do not forget to leave a review**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Concealed Message**  
  
The sun shined bright and the sky never looked so blue. A ray of light peeked through the room. Kim tossed and turned in her bed, still asleep. Then the familiar sound of the alarm clock filled in her head.  
  
"RING!!!!!!!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim blinked a few times, then tossed her arm over onto the alarm clock and turned it off. "RING!!........" Kim sighed as she slowly sat up in bed. She forgot to reset her alarm clock for the weekend. It was Saturday and she didn't get home from the school field trip until one o'clock.  
  
She had a very rough night. There were police sirens going off everywhere. There was a fire by the Space Center and fire trucks came to put it out. That didn't do much for her sleep though.  
  
Kim slowly got up and walked over towards her closet and looked through her clothes. She took out a very nice green shirt and tight-fitting black jeans. She slipped off her nightgown and changed into her new clothes. Then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair.  
  
When she was done, she came back into her room and took out her little purple diary. Then she took out a pen and opened the book to write in it. Just when her pen touched the paper, Jim and Tim came running into her room. Kim gasped and closed the diary as the Tweebs jumped and raced around her room. "What are you doing here!? GET OUT!!!!"  
  
They stopped as Jim walked up to Kim. "Dad wants to talk to you."  
  
"Ok...." Kim raised an eyebrow. "But that doesn't mean you can parade through my room like wild animals!!"  
  
Jim and Tim raced downstairs as Dr. Possible walked up to her room. Kim hid her diary behind her back and smiled. "Hi dad... What's up?"  
  
"Well Kimmie Cub..." Dr. Possible took a seat next to Kim and sighed. "It appears that there is a loss at the Space Center...." Kim watched him intently, knowing that this was something serious. "Do you remember Professor Ramesh?"  
  
Kim nodded. "Yes... wasn't he one of the scientists you talk about being friends with back in high school?"  
  
Dr. Possible nodded in approval then went on. "Well... it appears that he passed away last night in a serious car crash that sent the woods by the Space Center in flames."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry dad..." Kim put her hand on her father's back in a comforting manner. So that's why there was so much noise last night!  
  
"Well.... His funeral will me tomorrow so make sure you make some time for that." Dr. Possible looked down and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"No big. I'll be there... I'm really sorry." Kim looked up at her saddened father, wishing that she could make him feel better.  
  
"I know you are. It's ok, Kimmie Cub" He hugged Kim in his arms as Kim hugged back. "Things like this just happen I guess. I'll get over it...." Dr. Possible slowly got up and stretched his legs. "Now come downstairs. Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
"Ok, bye dad." Kim watched as her father walked downstairs. Then she stood up and looked out of her window in thought. "Hmm...." Then she grabbed her bag and went downstairs.  
  
**...**  
  
Kim took her place at the table with the rest of the family as her mom placed a plate before her. On the plate was one sunny side up egg with a piece of toast and orange juice. Kim smiled back at her mom and thanked her. Then Mrs. Possible took her seat and started to eat.  
  
Kim looked around and saw that the entire family was there, and they were actually quiet, which was very unusual. She raised and eyebrow as she glanced at the Tweebs who were looking down and eating silently. 'This is just too weird!' she thought. "Okay...."  
  
Kim started to eat up her meal, as the rest of the table remained quiet. Then, finally something broke the silence. The familiar sound of Kim's Kimmunicator filled the atmosphere. All eyes fell on Kim as she took out the device. She got up from the table and went into the living room. "What's the Sitch, Wade? ...Thank goodness you called! It was just too freakishly quiet in there, I thought I was going mad!"  
  
"Ok..." Wade studied her expression for further details. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's actually quiet! It's hardly ever quiet in this household! ...Maybe it's because of Professor Ramesh?" Kim shrugged as she went on. "...Oh well, no big. So what's up?"  
  
"As I was saying, Drakken is in the President's office steeling some files. I don't know what he's looking for but he has the President tied up. I already have a ride for you waiting at the park"  
  
"Ok. I'm on it!" Kim clicked the Kimmunicator off and Wade's image disappeared from the screen. Then she picked up the telephone to call Ron and tell him to be ready. Kim grabbed her things as she raced through the kitchen and opened the door.  
  
"Kimmie, where are you going?" Mrs. Possible rose up from her seat.  
  
"I got to go save the President." Kim started to walk through the door when her mom stopped her again.  
  
"Not without eating breakfast you're not!" Mrs. Possible put her hands on her hips. The Tweebs were already finished with breakfast and ran up to their room as Kim took her seat. She toyed with her fork and sighed.  
  
**...**  
  
"Hey K.P.!" Ron called out, running out of the house with his little naked mole rat sitting down on his right shoulder. "What's up?"  
  
Kim grabbed onto Ron's shirt as she ran towards the park in a hurry. "Drakken is in Washington DC and he's stealing highly classified information from the President! And he has the President tied up!!"  
  
"U-huh...." Ron dragged his feet against the road as Kim continued to pull him. "Do ya mind? I kinda can walk ya know!"  
  
"Oh...." Kim let go of Ron's red, already stretched shirt. "...Sorry...." Then she turned and started to enter the park. It was a beautiful day and Kim wasn't the only one who thought so. People everywhere came to the park to enjoy the day. Picnic blankets were laid out all over!  
  
Ron and Kim stood at the entrance to the overly packed parked and looked out bewildered. "Ok..." Ron went on. "So how are we going to find our ride?" Just then, two men dressed in black with dark sunglasses came up to them.  
  
"Hello, are you Miss. Possible?" On of the men asked in an army like voice.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." Kim replied.  
  
Both of the men took turns shaking her hand. "I am Mr. Smith," One of them said. "And I'm Mr. Smith" The other one replied. "We were sent to bring you to the President. Come on, follow us."  
  
The two men started to walk towards the parking lot. Ron looked back to Kim who simply shrugged in response. The two men led them to a very well polished black hummer car. Then one of them held out a remote and pressed a button. Immediately, the car morphed into a small black jet. Kim raised an eyebrow impressed. Ron leaned over and touched it in awe. "Oooo... Shiny!" Rufus shook his head pitifully.  
  
"Come on!" Kim pulled Ron into the jet. Then they headed over towards Washington DC.  
  
**...**  
  
The White House was huge and was surrounded by tourist who wanted to see what all of the commotion was about. The police had their hands full trying to keep all of them behind the line. Kim Possible made her way through the crowd and up to one of the police officers.  
  
"State your name." The officer looked down at Kim.  
  
"Kim Possible." The officer let her past as Ron came up behind her.  
  
"State your name!" The police officer halted Ron.  
  
"Ron Stoppable! ...I'm the sidekick!" Ron smiled as he paraded past him and followed Kim.  
  
Inside the White House, the rooms were very big and well decorated. Kim and Ron walked through the mansion and saw some security officers tied up. Kim bent down to untie them as they squirmed to get free. "Where is Drakken?" Kim asked as Ron stood up next to her.  
  
"He's in the office! It's down the hall to the left! Be careful of that lady he has with him! She's deadly!" The man warned.  
  
Kim's eyelids lowered half way as she looked up and sighed. "Yeah.... I know...." Then she tugged on to Ron's shirt as she proceeded forwards. "Come on!"  
  
"Why must everyone pull me!?" Ron exclaimed. "Everyone always pushes and pulls me around!!"  
  
Kim ignored his comment as she slowly approached the office where Drakken was. She heard him talking in frustration as she got closer to the door.  
  
"Urg!! Where is it!!" Drakken threw another file threw the air and on the floor. "It's nowhere to be found!!" He looked back at Shego who was calmly filing her nails. "Hmm... did I check that drawer already?" Shego shrugged, not really caring at all.  
  
Drakken frowned. "Fine!! I'll just check it again!!" He opened the draw and was just about to take the files out when Kim Possible crashed through the door. "KIM POSSIBLE!!!!" Drakken dropped the files in surprise.  
  
"Stop it right there, Drakken!!" Kim frowned and narrowed her eyes on him.  
  
"What are you doing anyway?" Ron asked as Kim turned around and frowned. Ron lowered his head. "Just... out of curiosity..."  
  
Drakken smiled, he loved to gloat. "Well...! .....What was your name again?"  
  
Ron frowned. "Ron! The name's Ron... Ya know, I'm Kim's sidekick!! Remember!?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Drakken went on. "Well, Ron, I did a search on the Internet and I found out something that could be to my advantage. A secret case called E.L.E.!! If the government finds out that I know all about it, they'll give me anything to keep quiet, mainly: America!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "You're sick..."  
  
"Do you even know what E.L.E. is?" Ron questioned.  
  
Drakken let his arms fall down and dangle from his shoulder as he blinked a few times. "Uh............ no... But I WILL find out about it as soon as I read THIS!!!" Drakken held out the file that was labeled 'Secret Case File: E.L.E.' Then he started to laugh as a helicopter, piloted by one of the henchmen, flew by the window with a rope ladder. Shego jumped out of the window and onto the ladder as Drakken did the same. "Farewell Kim Possible! Until next time! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! ...... Shego, what does E.L.E. mean anyway?"  
  
Kim frowned as she watched them fly away. "Well, at least they didn't take the President!" She opened the closet, expecting to see the President tied up. That was where villains usually put tied up victims, and sure enough, he was there. She untied him and helped him up. "I'm sorry Mr. President, but it appears that Drakken and Shego have escaped with the E.L.E. file."  
  
The somewhat elderly black man gasped. "No!"  
  
"I am sorry." Kim lowered her head. "Don't worry, I'll try to get it back from them as soon as possible."  
  
The President lowered his head, and then he grabbed onto Kim's arm. "Tell no one about what Drakken has stolen and make sure he doesn't tell anyone about E.L.E.!"  
  
"Why? How come? I mean, what's the big secret?" Ron commented, leaning against the wall.  
  
The President leaned over towards Ron. "Don't tell a soul!" Then he sighed. "Well... can you at least hold off on telling anyone in three days?"  
  
"Deal..." Ron bowed as Rufus jumped up. "Deal! Deal!"  
  
Kim and Ron turned and started to head towards the door when the President got their attention again. "Please! Stop Drakken! ...It would lead to a lot of kayos if he keeps it."  
  
"You can count on me." Kim replied as she walked out of the door. Ron followed while petting his naked mole rat. 'E.L.E.?' Kim thought. 'What could it mean, and why is it such a secret!? ...Whatever the reason is, I'm going to find out as soon as I get home! I'm sure Wade can tell me...' Kim and Ron walked past the crowds and into the black jet that brought them there.

* * *

Ok, well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if the next few chapters are a little dull, but don't worry, things will really start to heat up around chapter 5! R&R, Good day. 


	3. Chapter 3: Extinction Level Event

Ok, well I see that this story is going along smoothly. Please forgive me if this isn't as well polished as the last two chapters. I was in a slight rush. Don't worry, the couples should start making their way around chapter 5 or 6. Well, I shall not keep you waiting any longer. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**_AR:_  
Classic Cowboy: **Thank you! I'm glad you think that way.  
  
**Mr. Elliot: **Well, I guess I was trying to make a continuation of my little series with the Curse of the Golden Monkey... but if it was, Rufus would be dead too.... Hmm... I guess I'll just have to change that... Thank you for pointing that out to me.  
  
**BBcommedygirl: **Wow... you have a very peculiar taste of amusement and humor... Laughing when cars blow up? (Shakes head slowly) Tiske, tiske...  
  
**-Please do not forget to leave a review. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Extinction Level Event**  
  
The room was dim and the only source of light there was, was the computer screen. Kim just turned the computer on and had to keep all of the lights off because she was supposed to be in bed. Instead, she decided to find out what E.L.E. was. Ever since the talk with the President, that mystery has been nagging at the back of her head.  
  
She tried her best to keep the noise volume down as the computer connected with the phone line. The window was opened and the wind blew against the certains and made the room cool. It was the beginning of June, and that cool breeze was most needed.  
  
Kim let out a sigh as her computer finally connected. Then she clicked search at the top of the browser that opened up another window. She typed in 'E.L.E.,' then pressed 'Search.' She waited as the search results finally appeared. "Hmm..." There seemed to be only one thing, and it had to do with Paleontology. "What does this have to do with anything!?"  
  
Kim was a little confused, but clicked it anyway. It opened up and the initials 'E.L.E.' came up, then next to them came 'Extinction Level Event'. Kim gasped as she read on. "E.L.E.: Extinction Level Event!" Her eyes widened as some answers and questions built up in her mind. The tension grew more and more as she began to solve the puzzles. Then all of a sudden, she jumped and gasped as a hand grabbed hold of her shoulder. She quickly pressed a button on her computer that made it shut down immediately and turned to face the intruder. "Dad!?"  
  
"Now Kimmie Cub, you know that you have to go to sleep!" Mr. Possible crossed his arms and looked down at Kim disappointed.  
  
"Oh I know, I know..." Kim tried to search for an answer. "I just had to check my email. It only took a sec anyway."  
  
"Well ok...." Dr. Possible sat on her bed and sighed. "But that's it, go to bed now, ok. Kimmie Cub?"  
  
"Okay..." Kim sighed and looked down as she climbed into bed.  
  
Dr. Possible leaned down and gave Kim a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Kimmie Cub." Then he slowly got up and walked down the stair.  
  
Kim watched as her father disappeared from site. She pulled back her covers and laid down in bed. She had a feeling that she probably wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. She turned off her lamp and settled back down, the thought of 'Extinction Level Event' in her head. She decided that she would contact Wade in the morning and ask about it.  
  
She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get asleep. 11:00 turned into 12:00 and she was still wide-awake. "Maybe I should just call him now?" She sat up and took out her Kimmunicator. Then she called Wade. "Hey Wade?"  
  
Wade rubbed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, a little bit surprised to find Kim awake. "Kim? ...What's up?"  
  
"Well..." Kim scratched the back of her neck. "Can you do a search on E.L.E.?" She knew what it meant already, but she just wanted to make sure that it was correct.  
  
Wade scratched his chin. "I don't know, Kim... That's highly classified information... ok, I'll do it."  
  
"Wade, you rock!" Kim laid back down in bed. "I'll check back with you in the morning."  
  
"Ok, Wade out." Wade's image disappeared from the screen as Kim put the Kimmunicator down on her night table.  
  
Kim sighed as she closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her. Then she took out what looked like a toy that was half panda and half kangaroo, and hugged it as she finally fell asleep.  
  
**...**  
  
It was morning and the room became bright with the radiance that spilled in from the window. Kim had her face buried into her pillow so that the sun won't disturb her. The songs of birds filled the air as three little sparrows came and landed on her windowsill.  
  
Kim groaned as she covered her ears. As much as she liked little sparrows, early morning was not the best time to hear them. She sat up and glanced over at the clock that stood on her night table. It read '8:00AM.' She wished that she could just go back to sleep.  
  
She closed her eyes and laid back down as her dad came up the stairs into her room. "Hey Kimmie Cub. We have to eat breakfast early. The funeral is at 10:00. Maybe you can even ask Ron to come along?"  
  
Kim sighed as she sat up in bed. "Yeah... sure...."  
  
"Well come along Kimmie Cub. Breakfast is ready." Mr. Possible walked downstairs.  
  
'I hate it when he calls me that,' Kim thought as she got out of bed. 'It's so childish!' She slipped off her nightgown and put on some tight-fitting blue jeans and a yellow shirt with a flower on it. She made her bed and put her diary away. Then she combed her hair and grabbed her bag as she ran downstairs.  
  
...  
  
Jim and Tim were already seated at the table as Mr. Possible and Kim entered into the kitchen. Mrs. Possible was, once again, making breakfast.  
  
"I can burp louder!" Jim challenged as he made a repulsing noise.  
  
"No, I can burp even louder! Watch this!" Tim sucked in air and made a loud revolting sound.  
  
Kim glanced at them and cringed in disgust as she took her seat. They continued to burp. Then she shook her head slightly and sighed. "Mom! Make them stop!!"  
  
"Jim!! Tim!!" Mrs. Possible put her hands on her hips. "What have I told you about making rude, repulsive, revolting noises at the breakfast table!!?"  
  
"Sorry..." Jim and Tim simultaneously responded as they started to eat their toast.  
  
Kim gave out a sigh of relief as she started to eat her breakfast that consisted of cereal, a piece of toast, and some apple juice. Then, as she was half way though, the Kimmunicator sounded. Kim knew what it was for. She took the Kimmunicator out of her bag and answered it, bringing it into the living room. "Hey Wade, what's up?"  
  
"I did that search on E.L.E you wanted." Wade replied, a little bit concerned.  
  
"And?" Kim persisted.  
  
"E.L.E. stands for 'Extinction Level Event.'" Wade went on. "It talks about a comet that hit the Earth millions of years ago and caused the dinosaurs to go into extinction. Scientist say that there could be a comet heading towards the Earth's course right about now!.... But the path may change so it still isn't one hundred percent fact."  
  
Kim's eyes widened. "Wade, we have to get that file back from Drakken! Where are his coordinates!?"  
  
"In Virginia Beach. I'll hook you up with a ride in five minutes. Look for is right outside your door. Wade out." Wade disappeared from the screen as she put the Kimmunicator back into her bag.  
  
"This is serious!" Kim went on. "No wonder the President needs that file back!!" Kim raced to the telephone. "I'll call Ron and tell him to come over." She picked it up as the familiar boyish voice came on the other end. "Hello, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah? Hey KP! What up?"  
  
"Ron I need you to come over now! We're going to get that file back from Drakken."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there!"  
  
Ron hung up as Kim went to go outside. Mr. Possible tilted his head. "Kimmie Cub, where are you going?"  
  
"I need to rescue a top secret file from Drakken for the President." Kim replied as she opened the door.  
  
"Ok..." Mr. Possible went on as he scratched his head. "Just remember to meet back with us at 9:30 so we'll be ready for the funeral!"  
  
"Okay...." Kim glanced at her watch that read '8:30.' "9:30 it is then." She went out the door and closed it firmly behind her.  
  
Outside, Ron came running down the block with his little naked mole rat in hit pocket. "Hey KP!!" He ran up to her all out of breath. "I came as fast as I could!"  
  
"Good..." Kim sighed as she turned to face Ron, speaking as low and quietly as possible. "Do you remember that secret file, E.L.E.?" Kim didn't know if she should even bother telling Ron about it. Then again, she felt like she just had to tell somebody!  
  
"Yes...." Ron replied, expecting something really big coming. Rufus peeked out of his pocket and looked at Kim.  
  
"Well..." Kim went on in a whisper. "E.L.E. stands for Extinction Level Event."  
  
"U-huh...." Ron just wasn't getting it. Rufus made some dinosaur- like movements, and then pretended to get hit by a comet and die.  
  
"Yes!" Kim exclaimed. "Like when the dinosaurs went into extinction because of the comet!"  
  
"Oh....!" Ron shook his head finally understanding part of it, as Rufus smiled proudly. "And?" Ron asked.  
  
Kim rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Never mind Ron, never mind...." Just then, a helicopter appeared in the sky and lowered itself down to the street. Kim and Ron walked forward as the doors to the aircraft opened. Kim stepped inside as Ron followed.  
  
**...  
**  
They flew up high in the air directly above Drakken's lair. It was on a large hill top right by the shore. The door to the helicopter was opened and Kim leaned by it, getting ready to jump. "Thank you again, Mr. Bowarki, for taking us all the way to Virginia Beach."  
  
"Well it was the least I could do after you saved me from those mountains when it was below zero degrees." Mr. Bowarki replied gratefully.  
  
"It was no big." Kim grabbed her bag and jumped through the door as Ron reluctantly followed. As soon as she jumped, she pulled a string on her backpack that opened up a huge parachute with the initials 'KP' on it. Then she glided towards the roof of the lair.  
  
Ron was in a panic as he struggled to pull the string on his backpack. He covered his eyes as he plunged towards the water. Rufus climbed out of his backpack and pulled the string, just in time to land on the roof with Kim. Ron sighed as he patted Rufus on the head. "Thanks little buddy."  
  
Rufus chuckled. "Hehe No big."  
  
"Come on!" Kim tied the end of a rope to a pole, and then pulled it to make sure it was secure. She signaled for Ron to follow as she started to climb down the wall.  
  
**...**  
  
Inside the lair, Drakken was busy gloating about taking over America. Shego was hardly paying attention. She highly doubted that Drakken would actually succeed in taking over America anyway. She just focused her attention on the magazine she was reading and pretended to be listening. "Yeah... u-huh... Hmm..."  
  
"Ha! And I will change it from America to.... Drakkena!" Drakken smiled, getting all excited and jumpy.  
  
Shego hated that name. "Uh.... Yeah, sounds great Dr. D...." She replied sarcastically. She still couldn't decide which one was worst. Drakkanada or Drakkena? Both of them sounded bad, but Drakkena just sounded lame!  
  
"Isn't it!!?" Drakken commented happily.  
  
"...Oh brother...." Shego commented under her breath while rolling her eyes.  
  
Just then, the window shattered and pieces of glass flew everywhere as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable flew into the room. "Hand over the Secret File Drakken!!!"  
  
"KIM POSSIBLE!?!?!?" Drakken backed away and grabbed the file, holding it tightly in his grip. "SHEGO, ATTACK!!!"  
  
Shego glanced back at Drakken and gave him a funny look before charging. Then she lit up her ray gloves and attacked. Kim flipped backward, just missing a blow from her ray gloves, then sent a roundhouse kick to her side. Shego quickly blocked it and tried to swipe Kim's arm. Kim's flexibility came in handy as she spun herself to Shego's side and kicked her in her hip.  
  
Ron watched as the too ladies fought eachother. Then he turned and found Drakken holding the file. He let Rufus out of his pocket as he went to get the file.  
  
Drakken smiled as he watched Shego fight Kim. Then he turned around as saw Ron charging towards him. He just simply sidestepped him, causing him to crash into the wall.  
  
Drakken laughed at the site. Then Rufus came and ran into his suit. Drakken laughed hysterically as the rodent tickled him. Then Ron took the file from him and started to run. "Come on Rufus!!"  
  
Rufus jumped out of Drakken's sleeve and followed Ron. "KP, I've got the file!!!" Ron ran towards the window where the helicopter hovered, waiting for them to return.  
  
Kim back flipped, getting away from Shego and ran towards the window with Ron. Ron handed her the file as she jumped onto the rope ladder that dangled from the helicopter. Ron ran back into the lab and went by the buttons. "And now to ice the cake!"  
  
Ron pressed the big shiny red button that was labeled 'Self Destruct,' and then he ran and joined Kim on the helicopter.  
  
_10  
  
8  
_  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Drakken yelled as he dropped to his knees. "THAT'S THE FOURTH LAB YOU'VE DESTROYED THIS WEEK!!!! .....Secret Labs aren't cheep you know!!!!"  
  
_6_  
  
"Come on Dr. D!!" Shego grabbed onto Drakken and pulled him into the jet. Then they flew away from the lab as Drakken yelled out. "WE WILL MEET AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
_4_  
  
Kim and Ron took their seats in the helicopter as they flew away from the lab. From a distance they saw the reds, yellows, and oranges of the explosion. Fortunately, the lab was isolated and away from the town so the explosion didn't really disturb anyone.  
  
"Ok, It's 9:15. I have 15 minutes to get back to the house and prepare for the funeral." Kim turned towards the pilot. "Do you think we can speed things up?"  
  
"Sure!" Mr. Bowarki replied as he made the helicopter fly faster.  
  
Then Kim turned towards Ron. "Hey, do you want to go to the funeral home with me? I could use some company! It'll only take an hour or so. Then maybe after we can head over to Bueno Nacho."  
  
Bueno Nacho sure got Rufus and Ron's attention. "Sure KP, I'll go with you... Anythin for family and friends. "  
  
"Thanks." Kim replied as they neared Middleton. She got her things together as the helicopter lowered itself by her house. She opened the door and turned to the pilot before getting out. "Thanks for the ride. Bye" She slid out and walked towards her house.  
  
"Yeah, bye!" Ron said as he climbed out of the helicopter and followed Kim. The pilot waved good bye as the aircraft rose up into the air and flew away.  
  
**...**  
  
Kim opened the door to the house and walked in with Ron following. She closed the door behind her and saw her mom cleaning up in the kitchen. "Hey mom."  
  
"Hey Kimmie, hey Ron." Mrs. Possible replied.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Dr. P." Ron called out as he followed Kim into the living room. He saw Kim pick up the telephone with the secret file on her lap. "Whacha doin KP?"  
  
"I'm calling the President to tell him that we retrieved the secret file." Kim replied as she started to dial the number.  
  
"The President gave you his phone number!?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"...Yes..." Kim held the phone up to her ear. The phone rang a few times before someone actually picked up. It was the President.  
  
"Hello? Please state your name."  
  
"Kim Possible." Kim stood up straight as though she was being interviewed.  
  
"Ah, Kim Possible! Did you get the file back?"  
  
"Yes I did, Mr. President." Kim held up the file that was labeled E.L.E.  
  
"Great! I'll send someone over to get it now."  
  
"Now?" Kim asked a little surprised at how fast he was taking action.  
  
"Yes, I'll have someone over right away. Remember, do not tell anyone about E.L.E. .... at least until tomorrow."  
  
"You can count on me!" Kim replied.  
  
"Thank you again. Good bye."  
  
"Bye." Kim put down the phone and turned to Ron who had his eyes fixed on the Secret File.  
  
"So.... What's in that thing anyway?" Ron asked, getting up and walking closer towards Kim. "I'm sure that we can just take a small peek."  
  
"No!" Kim sharply responded, pulling the file away from him. "This is highly conventional stuff! It wouldn't be right if we read the government's secret files!"  
  
Ron folded his arms and frowned, still looking at the file. They waited a few minutes without saying a word. Ron kept his eyes fixed on the file, and Kim kept her eyes on him. Then Ron smiled. "Can I just take one intsy little...."  
  
"No!" Kim replied quickly.  
  
Ron tried again. "Please......"  
  
"No!" Kim replied in a monotone voice.  
  
Ron sighed as he started to twiddle his thumbs and whistle. Then, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Kim got up with the file and went to answer the door. Standing outside were two heavy built men all in black, wearing dark sunglasses. They looked much like the men that brought them to the White House. "Miss. Possible?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kim replied, hiding the file behind her back.  
  
"We were sent from the President to retrieve the E.L.E. file." One of them held out his hand, expecting to get the file.  
  
"Ah, here you go." Kim handed him the file and they bowed.  
  
"Thank you, the President is most grateful." Then they went back to their jet and flew away. Kim closed the door when they left and returned to the living room with Ron.

* * *

Well, there it is. I apologize for the fight scenes being so dull. I might not be abe to update for a while, so just be patient with me, ok? Allright then... R&R Good day. 


	4. Chapter 4: Time Goes On

Um.... Hi... Ok, I apologize for posting this chapter up so late. I didn't expect it would take this long! The main reasons shall remain confidential and classified, but I will tell you one thing, thank goodness this file was not lost when my stupid computer broke. It took so long to get it fixed! Well... it's fixed now, so you don't have to worry anymore. I will continue updating. I'm not going to just leave this story hanging!

**_AR:_ **

**Mr. Elliot:** I'm glad you approve! Yes, I am trying to pace myself the best I can for what lies ahead.

**xXxKimPossiblexXx:** Well I apologize for not answering your request for a faster update, in fact, I did just the opposite! Do forgive me. Well, at least now you won't have to wait 4 months for my next update! Enjoy.

**Alaksandra:** Well, I decided to leave the funeral scene out, so that is good news for you. Why thank you. I'm flattered. I do try my best to keep everyone in character after all.

**Midnight Moonfox:** Well I answered your request. I'm glad you are enjoying this story and I shall remain to keep it going. Don't worry, I won't just let it die.

**- Please Read and Review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time Goes On**

The Tweebs went into the living room with Ron when Kim was answering the door. Ron, Jim, and Tim all sat on the couch as Rufus remained perched on Ron's shoulder, and started to watch "the Most Extreme." Kim hated that show. It gets really annoying after a while. She went by the TV's cable box and pressed the power button that turned the Television off.

"Hey!!!" All of the boys shouted. "We were watching that!" Tim yelled out.

"Well too bad!" Kim put her hands on her hips. "Besides... we're going to go in, like... 45 seconds!"

Jim and Tim pouted as Ron got up from the couch and stretched. Then he walked up to Kim, who was in the middle of the entrance between the kitchen and the living room. "So............... Who died anyway?"

Kim frowned at Ron's lack of respect. "Professor Ramesh.... One of my dad's old friends from high school and college."

"Oh! Gotcha......" Ron looked up, thinking for a moment. "Was he that Indian guy?"

"...Yeah...." Kim replied, looking up the staircase to see if her parents were coming yet.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Possible came walking down the stairs. Mrs. Possible had on a very nice black skirt with a short sleeved white top and a black shawl over it. Mr. Possible had on a suit with black pants, a black vest, a deep blue tie, and a white shirt underneath.

"Lookin sharp Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P." Ron commented, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well thank you Ron." Mrs. Possible replied politely.

Mr. Possible grabbed the keys that were on the coffee table and walked towards the door. "Come on, let's go. We only have five minutes to go there and get out seats!"

"Relax dear." Mrs. Possible held onto his arm. "You know that the real ceremony doesn't begin until ten minutes after."

"Well, let's just hope that's true!" Mr. Possible commented as he walked out of the door.

"Come on kids!" He opened the door to the car, letting Jim and Tim go in first. Then Kim and Ron followed. "Allright let's go." Mr. Possible stepped on the gas started to drive the car towards the funeral home.

**xxxz**

"MAN!! That place was SOO boring!!!" Ron yelled out, throwing his hands in the air.

Rufus took a bite of his taco and nodded his head. "Majorly boring!"

Kim sighed as she took a bite of her chicken burrito. They decided to stop by Bueno Nacho after the funeral. Besides, she promised Ron to do so anyway. "Yes, I do agree.... It was sort of... kind of... all right fine! It was boring! ...But at least we were there to support my dad."

"Yeah, yeah.... I gotcha...." Ron smirked as he looked at Kim from across the table. "Man! That priest was so boring! I mean, you couldn't even understand a word he was saying!!"

"U-huh...." Kim's eyes started to close as she put her burrito down on her plate. Her lack of sleep was starting to kick in as she listened to Ron drone on and on about how boring the service was. She rested her head on her hands as she started to slowly drift away.

"Kim?" Ron asked as her Kimmunicator went off. "KIM!!!"

"What!?" Kim quickly opened her eyes wide and sat up straight. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Ron and Rufus stared at her for a moment in bewilderment. "Man, you need some sleep!"

"Yes, I know! I was up practically up all night yesterday." Kim replied as she put her beige bag on her lap.

"Your Kimmunicator 's goin off..." Ron pointed out as he scratched the back of his neck.

Kim unzipped the bag and smiled bashfully. "So it is...." She put her hand in and dug through her things to get to the Kimmunicator. Then she grabbed it and brought it out. "Hey Wade...." She sighed, not really wanting to go on any missions at the moment. "What's the Sitch?"

"Monkey Fist is in the Space Center stealing some very important, classified information, and trying to take Frederick." Wade replied resting his head on the back of his hand. "...Again..."

"Man! What is it with these villains wanting to know confidential information these days!!? Can't they just wait until the President announces it like everybody else!!?" Kim yelled out aggravated.

"Well, you better stop him before he gets away with the files." Wade warned.

Kim sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Fine...." She picked up her bag and got up from the restaurant booth. "Kim out." She turned off the Kimmunicator and slipped it back in her bag. Then she tugged Ron's shirt. "Come on let's go..." Kim was already tired from fighting off Drakken and Shego earlier today. She would need a rest once she's done with Monkey Fist.

Rufus slipped into Ron's pocket as he got up and followed Kim out through the door. The Space Center wasn't too far, and they would be able to walk over there on foot.

Monkey Fist grabbed Frederick by the wrist and pulled the simian with him as he walked towards the desk. He bent over and started to search through the draws as the little monkey struggled to free himself. Frederick had just came back from his mission and Monkey Fist took that opportunity to kidnap him.... Or should I say, monkeynap him.

Monkey Fist pulled out a file that was labeled E.L.E. and held it high in the air triumphantly. "Yes! Finally!" He turned around and held the file close to his chest, securing it in his firm grip.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE, MONKEY FIST!!!!" Kim yelled as she ran through the door and stood in a Kung Fu stance. Ron came up behind her and started to perform numerous unperfected Kung Fu stances.

"Kim Possible!!!!" Monkey Fist hollered as he tightened his grip to both Frederick and the file.

"Drop the little file thingy!!.... And Frederick too." Ron waved to Frederick even though it was an inappropriate time. "Hey Frederick! Kool you're back from your trip!? Sweet!"

Kim raised and eyebrow as she glanced at Ron. "Ron... I don't really think this is a good time to talk to Frederick. At least wait until after we take care of Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist glanced to the left, waiting for Kim and Ron to be done. Ron turned towards Monkey Fist and looked around, expecting to see at least 6 monkey ninjas. "So where are your ninjas?"

The English lord sighed. "Well..... I promised them a break, and apparently this was the time that they decided to take it...!" Monkey Fist frowned. Then he thought to himself. 'Why hadn't I simply just put off the mission until they were done!? I could have! But no, I had to proceed with the mission as soon as possible! Urg! I don't even have a free hand! Maybe it was a bad idea kidnapping Frederick.... I'll just take the file and run.'

Kim gasped as she read what was on the file. "E.L.E...." She whispered as she put her guard up, expecting a fight. Even though she stood ready, thoughts ran though her mind that caused her to loose focus.

Monkey Fist pulled off a fake evil smile, making Kim think that he was going to attack as he moved cautiously around the room towards the door. Then, in a burst of speed, he threw Frederick towards Kim and Ron, and ran through the hall to the parking lot.

Kim moved out of harm's way, letting the simian grab a hold of Ron. "Frederick!" Ron fell back and landed on the floor, but he was still happy to see the little simian. Rufus poked out of Ron's pocket and glanced at Frederick while smiling.

"Guys! He's getting away!" Kim announced as a yellow jet took flight and started to soar away.

"Hmm.... Oh well.... I guess we'll get him tomorrow...." Ron scratched his head. "At least he didn't get Frederick!" Ron patted the monkey's head. "Say.... What was on that file that he stole anyway?"

Kim stood silent and stuttered a little bit before replying. "E.L.E......"

"E.L.E!?" Ron questioned, remembering the President's secret file. "That's freaky..... Well come on. Let's go home. I'm sure you're beat."

"I'll say...." Kim stood stiff, thoughts running through her mind. 'E.L.E..... Extinction Level Event....'

* * *

Well there you go, the forth chapter. Sorry it's a bit on the short side and that it's a tad bit dull, but don't worry, there are more entertaining chapters that lie ahead. Just be patient, at least you know that I won't take 4 months to update again! You can count on that! R&R. Good Day. 


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Truth be Told

Well, I told you that I was back on my updating! Hmm... we'll just have to see how long this will keep up... Yay! I just wanted to thank all of you nice humans out there who are reading! You're the best!! :D (You do realize that I am not feeling well, don't you!? This is what happens when the men in the white coats keep you in the padded room for too long... if you know what I mean... The only thing worse about being stuck in a padded room is being stuck in there with... DNAmy!! (Shudders) Yeah... it's a horrifying thing....) Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

_**AR:**_

**Classic Cowboy:** Ah, I see that you are curious who the mystery couple is going to be! Well, at first, it will appear to be Kim/Josh, but that will soon change when Ron doesn't get a phone call but Kim does. (You know what I mean) And the finally will end with a romantic.... Never mind. I don't want to ruin the rest of the story for you, now do I?

**The ShapeShifting Chick:** Hi! Good to hear from you again! You haven't been emailing me lately. I did reply to your last email, right? Or did I forget and thought I did.... Hmm... Well anyway, email me when you get the chance. Kool! You saw the Day After Tomorrow too!? I just saw it a few days ago on DVD. I didn't even know it was out yet! lol

**xXxKimPossiblexXx:** Wow... well someone left their caps on. Hehe :) Well it's good to be back! ...I suppose... Yay! I read your chapter and I reviewed! ...At least I think I did... Did I? I did review, right? (Sighs) Nevermind.

**TheFourthMan:** Well I'm glad you like it. This chapter is where it really begins so I hope you'll enjoy it!

**The Monkey Queen: **Aw shucks! It was no big! (Gasps and covers mouth) I DIDN'T SAY THAT!! Oh well... It's just a word phrase anyway, right? Well I'm glad you didn't just give up on me! :) Then you wouldn't get to read the next chapter! .**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 5: Let the Truth be Told**

_(The evening after)_

The city streets in Washington were packed as crowds of people swarmed around the Whitehouse. Heavy rain drops poured down from the dark gray sky as reporters stood outside talking in their microphones. Taxis flew past and pedestrians, being lucky not to have been splashed by mud from the road, made their way through the crowded streets towards the reporters. In the distance, a white taxi stained with mud and showing age, drove in front of the Whitehouse. The door swung open as a red head girl climbed out followed by a blond head boy, a pink rodent in his pocket.

"So why are we here again!?" Ron asked as he backed away, trying to avoid getting streaked with mud from an incoming taxi. Then he stood upright and fixed his tie. He was dressed in a formal black suit with a red bowtie, much like the suit he wore when he was trying to be a spy.

"I told you before, the President decided to invite us to his public meeting.... I think it probably has to do with that E.L.E. file." Kim bent over to pay the taxi, being careful not to let her high-healed silver shoes touch the mud. She was dressed formally as well. Kim wore a long black dress, tight fitting around the waist, the rest, loose and flowing. It was quite similar to the dress that she wore when she went to the dog show.

"Well, that was very nice of him...." Ron replied, smiling a bit. As they walked through the crowd towards the Whitehouse, Ron came in contact with one of the guards. The guard was dressed completely in black except for the white shirt under his vest. He looked down at Ron through his dark sunglasses. Ron decided to play agent. He smirked and went over to the guard after Kim stated her name.

"State your name." The guard asked, not letting Ron passed until he got some information.

Ron raised his eyebrows and deepened his voice. "It's Stoppable... Ron Stoppable." He smirked as the guard let him through. Then Ron walked merrily past him.

"Ron! Come on! We need to get seats! It's going to start in five minutes!" Kim tugged on to Ron's suit and pulled him through the doorway.

Ron pulled away, releasing Kim's grip. "Hey! Hey! Lay off the merchandise!" He brushed the dirt off his suit and smiled. Kim rolled her eyes and walked on as Ron followed. They entered into the main room and made their way towards the front row. The room was packed with people talking, walking around, and trying to find seats. It was a miracle to even find two empty seats in the whole room, and amazing to find them in the front.

Kim took her seat as Ron sat in the chair to her left. "We're here Rufus. We're in Washington DC." Ron began to nudge his pocket a little as a tiny pink head emerged. Rufus yawned and stretched some as he climbed out of the pocket. "Did you have a good nap?" Ron asked as he fed Rufus a nacho chip he found in his other pocket.

Rufus nodded as he began to eat the nacho. "Yup, a-huh, good nap!"

Kim bent over. "Hush now, the President is getting ready to make his speech." She leaned back in her seat as Rufus made his way on Ron's shoulder.

In front of the room was a large wooden stand with a cloth set over it. On the front of it was an eagle engraved in gold. In the background was a seven-foot high window that revealed today's nasty weather. Reporters, photographers, and camera operators were scattered around the room, getting ready to make their move. Just then, an elderly black man slowly crept towards the stand, sorting out the papers in his hands as he went. Once he got up there he turned around and faced the crowd. All was silent.

He paused for what seemed forever before he began to speak. "Good evening..." He let himself get eye-contact with everyone present in the room "A little while ago, the United States ambassadors to every country of the world told the leaders of those nations what I am about to tell you... It's a bit complicated... so it will take some time... so I hope that you will bear with me and hear what I have to say...

"A little over a week ago, two American citizens, Professor Ramesh and Kim Possible, were working on the Space center right around Middleton and saw something in the night sky that caused them great alarm... a comet.... Unfortunately, Professor Ramesh died while trying to deliver the message so we named it comet 'Possible' after Dr. Possible who is in charge of the Space center, and Kim Possible who discovered the comet. "

Ron glanced at Kim who simply shrugged in response.

The President took a little time to recompose himself. "The comet was... well... there was a possibility that the comet was on a path that could bring it to direct contact with the Earth."

Kim gasped as murmurs were heard around the room. A comet!?

The President went on. "Now we get hit all the time by rocks and meteors, some of them are no bigger than your hand while others are the size of a car, but the comet we discovered is ... well.... It is roughly the size of New York City ...about seven miles long." He sighed and rubbed his head. "Put another way, this comet is larger than Mount Everest..." The President eyed all the people. "It weighs five hundred billion tons."

The people sitting down began to gasp and murmur, alarmed and frightened at what they just heard. News reporters back at their office began taking and making phone calls franticly as it flew into utter kayos.

The President went on and continued his approach, now towards a TV screen that was placed besides him. He pointed to the screen. "Now comets began to form around in space. They're what is left over from the creation of..."

"That's it!" Kim whispered in a startled tone. "That's E.L.E.!"

"You mean that file all the villains kept on trying to steal!?" Ron confirmed, know realizing what Kim was talking about.

"Yes..." Kim went on. "That's the one..."

"Now these chunks of space debris are long far away from the sun, but every now and again one of them gets bumped and it gets knocked into a different orbit." The President stepped away from the screen and faced the people. "Now if this comet continues on its path around the sun and keeps its present course, sometime on August 16th, roughly a year from now, there is a chance that we might have impact..."

Ron glanced at Kim, startled and afraid, hoping that Kim would be her heroic self to comfort him, but the look that was returned to him was of alarm and terror just the same. Rufus hid in Ron's vest, not wanting to hear anymore.

"...So United States and Russia are in progress in building the largest, fastest space ship ever constructed. It will be put in orbit around the earth and we called it, the 'Savior.' So right now a team of American astronauts, one Russian, and a... primate... are going to go to a space center in Florida to complete their training. In two months, they will leave on the shuttle 'Atlantis' from Middleton Space Center to aboard the 'Savior.' This is the crew that will stop the comet. Lucky for us, they were able to come tonight."

Just then, seven people that were seated in the front row to the left stood up and made their way to the front as some people started to clap.

"I would like the World to meat some extraordinary people...." The President stepped aside, making some room for the team.

As the commander started to state his name, Ron gasped. "FREDERICK!!!"

Frederick, who was seated next to the commander, stood up and smiled. He pressed three buttons on his space suit and waved. "Hello Ron."

The commander tried to ignore Ron as he proceeded in his speech. "Frederick's going to stop the comet!?" Ron exclaimed to Kim who was begging for him to be quiet.

"Well obviously!" Kim replied in a stern whisper. "Now be quiet so we can hear them!"

The astronauts finished stating their names and made their way back to their seats. The President walked up to his stand. "May the Lord be with you all, I'm counting on you." Then he sighed and faced the people once again, pausing for what seemed like a half an hour. "Our society will continue as normal.... Work will go on and you will pay your bills." Some laughter was heard at that last comment as he smiled. Then he turned serious again. "There will be no sudden profiteering. What a bottle of water coasted you yesterday, will coast the same tomorrow.... Life will go on. We will prevail." He looked around the room, eying all the people as if expecting something out of them. "...Now I'll take a few questions...."

Right away, practically everyone in the room jumped out of their seats. News Reporters scurried to the front of the room with their cameramen, Photographers snapped pictures, causing a shift in the lighting, people shouted out for the President to call on them. As for other people, they just remained in their seats shocked, alarmed, startled, and bewildered.

Kim remained in her seat thinking to herself, pondering, meditating.

"Hmm...." Ron rested his head on his standing arm. "At least now we don't have to go to Monty Freak's castle to get that file back..." He commented, trying to break the silence between them. "Hehe..." It failed. Ron sighed and patted Rufus's head. "Well... I didn't really have much planned for my future anyway..."

"What?" That comment sparked Kim's attention. "What do you mean?"

Ron looked up, surprised that Kim responded. "Well... it's pretty obvious that our future's uncertain... At least it's better to go knowing that there was nothing for you anyway than to go knowing that your dream will never be fulfilled..."

Rufus turned to face Ron, confusion on his pink little face. "Huh!?"

Kim raised her eyebrow. "Ok... first of all, who are you and what have you done with Ron!? Second, of course there will be a future for us!! Life's going to go on! The President is already making procedures to accomplish that! Don't worry... everything will be fine..." Kim wasn't even so sure if she believed what she was saying herself, but it seemed to be working.

Ron smiled. "Now that's Kim Possible for ya!"

Kim smiled, knowing that she was getting her Ron back. "I have an idea... since it's only seven o'clock... let's go see a movie... even I need to recover from this meeting..."

"Booyah!!" Ron exclaimed. "And after, we can go to Bueno Nacho! Oh, and I know the perfect movie we can see! 'The Day After Tomorrow'!!"

Rufus climbed onto Ron's shoulder. "Yeah! Day After! Booyah!"

'Oh, boy... It's just like Ron to pick out the perfect movie for the right occasion.' Kim thought sarcastically as she sighed. "Um... how about a different movie...."

"A different movie!? Kim! The Day After Tomorrow totally rocks!!" Ron exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"Yeah! Rocks!" Rufus nodded his head with his paws on his hips.

Kim sighed. "Suit yourself..." She rose from her seat and made her way towards the exit, turning towards Ron before walking out the door. "But first, I think we should change our clothes... I definitely don't want to get this dress dirty, especially since I have to wear it again tomorrow."

"Good choice K.P." Ron replied. "Besides, I think these pants are giving me a wedgy."

Rufus tilted his head to the side. "Huh!?"

"Ok, Ron! A little too much info!" Kim exclaimed as she signaled for a cab.

"Sorry..." Ron stood besides her and waited.

Luckily, Kim brought an umbrella with her, knowing that there was going to be some nasty weather. She took it out and opened it. It was very plain-looking with its dark solid color, but it was good enough if it could keep them from getting wet. Just then, a black taxi pulled up on the road. Ron went up to the car and politely opened the door for Kim to go in first. Kim smirked and went inside, then Ron followed. Rufus looked at Ron confused. Ron just winked back and smiled.

"Where to Miss. Possible?" The taxi driver smirked and turned around to reveal himself as agent Smith. Sitting next to him was the other agent Smith. Ron looked out the window and saw the fake numbers written on the car to make it look like a taxi wash away.

Kim smiled. "Middleton, please.... The Middleton Theater."

"Write away." Agent Smith turned around and took control. "Fasten your seatbelts!"

The car drove to an isolated ally where it morphed into a jet. Wings emerged on both sides as wheels turned into rockets. Steam and fire came out from the bottom of the vehicle as it jerked itself up and then flew into the sky, souring towards Middleton.

Kim tried the best she could to hide her true feelings, her doubt. Maybe a good movie and a trip to Bueno nacho might take their minds off of the comet for a little bit, but the truth always finds a way of being told. What if the space mission failed? What if the comet does hit the earth? She was afraid, and she had no idea what to expect of the future...or if there will even be a future.

* * *

Well that definitely got things heated up! Ha! Now here is where the fun begins! I practically used the President's exact speech from Deep Impact except for a few word changing, so I hope that's alright for you. Just because the story seems exactly like the movie doesn't mean that it will stay that way! Remember, Kim Possible is in this version! I'm also going to change the names of the astronauts because I... well... because I feel like it! Ok, so R&R Good day. 


	6. Chapter 6: Another Monday

Ha! See! I am keeping up with the updating schedule! Another chapter posted up, without having to wait for four months!! Forgive me for any errors in the text. I was rushed through it as you probably can tell. Well here it is! Chapter six! Enjoy!

_**AR:**_

**Classic Cowboy:**lol I'm sorry I made you go out of your way to rent those movies! lol Please forgive me. Jao's fanfic 'Clean'? Hmm… I don't really recall reading that one… Perhaps I will check it out. And thank you once again for your support! You really encourage me and I greatly appreciate it! Thanks.

**The ShapeShifting Chick: **Yeah... hehe thanks… For some reason, I can never spell that word right… (Shrugs) Oh well… Yeah TDAT was totally wicked!! Yay! Pink Lemonade's the best! And yes I am trying to keep up the fast updating schedule! I will not let ya down! Oh… and I received your email! AND I replied… at least I think I did… I did reply, right?

**The Monkey Queen:** Yes, for some reason, I too enjoy a good disaster film every once and a while! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

**- Please do not forget to leave a review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Another Monday**

Pools of water shimmered and dance as rain drops fell upon them from the dark clouds above. The trees swayed and drifted with the wind as thunder roared in the distance, causing the earth to vibrate slightly. The trees were deep green with fresh flowers that just bloomed a few days ago. The rain would nourish them for many more days to come. The ground became muddy and slippery as pools of water collected rain from the sky.

Then in the distance, a familiar ringing sounded. It belonged to the high school out yonder. Kim rapidly made her way through the sea of mud and grass to get towards the school, splashing it around as she passed by. She held her Algebra textbook over her head to prevent the rain from falling on her and blurring her vision. Kim finally made her way through the front door and raced into the classroom, slamming the door open as she entered.

Kim stood at the doorway. Her nice bran new blue blouse was drenched with rain and mud. Her tight fitting black jeans were stained. Mud dripped down from her sleeves that created a wet puddle of mud on the floor.

All the students straightened up in their seats as some laughter was heard. Bonnie sat covering her mouth from laughing out loud. Josh raised an eyebrow, a little shocked to see Kim soaked with mud. Ron woke up from his Algebra nap to see what was happening.

"You're late, Miss Possible!" Barkin scolded, eyeing her with disappointment.

"I'm sorry… My dad's car broke down and I had to run all the way here." Kim closed her Algebra book and started to walk towards her seat.

Barkin sighed. "Well, I guess that's excusable. Now go to the lady's room and clean yourself up!"

"Yes sir." Kim walked to her seat to lay the Algebra book down first, unfortunately passing Bonnie on the way.

Bonnie laughed at Kim as she walked by sneering as she went. "Hey look! It's the mud monster! Oh, false alarm, it's just Kimmie." Some of the surrounding girls started to laugh quietly, trying not to draw attention from Barkin.

Kim frowned as she slammed her book on the desk. Then she walked past Bonnie again, swishing her hair at her causing some mud to sprinkle over Bonnie's new pink blouse. Bonnie sat up and gasped. Then she looked at Kim with rage who merely smirked back as she walked out the door.

**x.**

After a few minutes of washing her hair and changing into clean clothes, Kim made her way back to the classroom, taking her normal seat right between Ron and Josh. This was her favorite seat.

Josh glanced up at Kim as she walked by and smiled. "Hey Kim…"

Kim turned around and took her seat. "Hi Josh."

"I hear that you were the one who discovered the comet. That's kool." Josh remarked looking into Kim's emerald green eyes.

Kim smiled and started to giggle as she returned his stare. "Yeah. I-I guess… I mean uh… thanks! Hehehe…"

Just then the school bell rang. The students began to get up and rush to their next class. Josh stood up and picked up his things. "Well I'll see you later. Bye Kim." Then he turned around and headed out the door.

"Bye Josh…" Kim looked back earnestly yet embarrassed at how she acted. Then she sighed and began to gather her things. She got up and slowly started to walk towards her locker.

Ron came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ya know, you definitely need to work on your speech with that guy!"

"I know…" Kim sighed and shook her head. "It's just that whenever I'm around him, it's like… well… I get all… you know what I mean! Words just don't come out right!" She put her algebra book inside the locker, and gently closed it.

"I get it. I get it…" Ron opened his locker door and took out his science books, replacing them with his algebra textbook. Then closed it shut.

"Well I'll see you later. I'm going to be late for my next class." Kim hurried down the hall, leaving Ron behind.

"Bye Kim…" Ron replied as he stood their motionless. His eyes were not leaving her. After a moment, he caught himself staring and shook his head with a sigh. "…It will never happen…" Then he gloomily walked to his next class.

**x.**

_(-one week before takeoff) _

Crowds gathered around Middleton Space Center to view the heroic men and woman who were preparing to go off in space. Their families came from all over and a large gathering was held in Middleton. The day was perfect for such an occasion, for the sky was clear and the sun shone bright. Clouds lingered overhead as birds sung and soured across the sky. There was even a pleasant cool summer breeze that gently nudged the trees and grass. Everyone in Middleton was invited.

Tables were set up across the parking lot of the Middleton Space Center along with chairs and booths with food. In the front was a stage set up for the seven heroes to stand on and take pictures. People and photographers gathered around them to ask questions and get their photograph. There were five Americans, Dr. Ann Sheryl Jeleane, Dr. Tomas Frickenzi, Mitchell R. Trout who is also known as Fish, John Robert Litnesal, and Jennifer Janine Polly. There was also one Russian, Joseph Mcslenzi, and one monkey, Frederick.

Kim and Ron also came to the gathering, mostly to say good-by to Frederick, although that was mostly Ron's desire. Kim made her way through the crowd as Ron tagged along, trying to keep up.

After the astronauts were done taking pictures and answering questions, they climbed down off the stage and went to be with their families once again for the remainder of the gathering before Dr. Possible called them back to work. Frederick was left alone, for he did not have a family, or so he thought. He sluggishly made his way across the parking lot and sat down in a shady spot next to a big oak tree to rest before going inside.

"There he is!!" Ron shouted pointing towards the oak. "There's Frederick."

Rufus scurried up Ron's shirt through his sleeve to get a better look. "A-huh! A-huh! Frederick!"

Kim turned around and started to walk towards the tree as Ron raced ahead. "FREDERICK!!!" He called as Rufus held on to Ron's blond hair to prevent falling off as he ran. Frederick looked up and saw the blond boy running towards him. Ron ran up to the monkey and hugged him, picking Frederick up with him. "Frederick!!! I'm so sorry we're late!! I thought we weren't going to be able to see you!!"

Frederick managed to press a few buttons on his programmed device to say some words. Then he hugged back. "Hello Ron."

Kim finally caught up with them and stood a few feet away touched by the site. "Aw… how sweet… I knew you two would get along one day. It's a good thing Monkey Fist didn't… monkey-nap Frederick on our last mission! Then it would really be a mess!!"

"Yeah…" Ron replied, looking down at Frederick while ignoring the part about Monkey Fist. "I'm sorry for not giving you a chance when I first met you." Ron patted the simian's head and chuckled. "When I first saw you I was terrified."

Frederick pressed some more buttons on his arm. "Ron was silly."

"Silly!?" Kim commented. "Try paranoid!" She giggled a little bit remembering how Ron thought Frederick was evil and working with Monkey Fist."

"Well maybe not ALL monkeys are evil…" Ron crossed his arms and looked down at Frederick. "I suppose there are SOME exceptions…"

Frederick smiled and looked up at Ron. "Frederick friend. Ron friend. Frederick Ron's friend always."

Ron smiled and bent down to Frederick's level. "You just promise me that you'll be safe up there in space. I'm gonna miss you a lot just so you know... You just came back from your last mission in space, and now you have to go out on another one!! Just promise me that you'll come back safe, kay?"

"Frederick will come back. Ron needs Frederick. Frederick promises." The monkey astronaut went over to Ron and hugged him.

Ron rubbed his eyes and began to tear. "I'm going to miss you… I'll email you everyday just like last time!!" He sighed and looked down at the little simian. "It looked like you're going to be a hero again just like the previous time you saved me, except you'll not only save me, but everyone in the World! Just don't get too proud, okay?" He laughed slightly as he stroked the monkey's matted fur.

Just then Dr. Possible took the microphone and made an announcement. "ALRIGHT, ALL ASTRONAUTS REPORT INSIDE THE SPACE CENTER!! WE STILL NEED TO GET EVERYTHING READY FOR FRIDAY!! SAY GOOD-BY AND COME ON IN!"

Frederick broke away from the hug, and then turned to look at Ron and Kim, pushing the buttons on his device to let him talk again. "Frederick must go. Frederick will be back soon." Then he looked up at Ron with Rufus now sitting on his shoulder. "Good-by Ron." Frederick let his simian dark brown eyes shift to Kim and Rufus as well. "Good-by friends…" Then the simian got down and scampered on all fours across the parking lot through the now leaving crowds towards the Space Center, leaving Kim and Ron behind.

Ron waved farewell to Frederick as the simian ran off. "Good bye… my friend…" He slowly whispered.

Frederick stopped before entering through the doors and looked back at his human friends once more, returning their wave good-by. Then he lowered his head and went inside.

* * *

Aw wasn't that cute! Good-bys just break my heart! Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Review and Good day. 


	7. Chapter 7: Takeoff

Sorry for the slow update, I have been really busy with the preparation of Thanksgiving. Not only that, but I have been over-all very busy. Thank you for being patient with me. Well, here's chapter 7. I apologize for its small size, but at least it's better than nothing! Enjoy.

_**AR:**_

**The Shapeshifting Chick:** lol Yeah, Bonnie SO deserved that! And yes, I am thinking about creatin a little crush on Ron's behalf. I thought it might be kinda cute. x

**xXxKimPossiblexXx:** Aw, thanks! I knew you might like it. :)

**Jerry Unipeg**: Wow! Cool! Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Midnight Moonfox:** Yes… I guess Ron does have a slight crush on… Kimmie… lol

**Jonakhensu:** Yes… I actually knew that (even though I wasn't supposed to) Shego, for some reason, preferred that I refer to her Go Team glow as simply 'ray gloves' to prevent other villains from finding out about her past life as a super hero. My apology for not being completely accurate.

**Classic Cowboy:** Yes well, I don't really want to ruin too much for you, but Frederick might just live, which would mean much more disaster to come! And I shall leave it at that! Just keep reading and I'll keep it comin!

**- Please do not forget to leave a Review. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Takeoff**

The astronauts each glanced one last time at the planet they called home before setting foot inside of the rocket. They savored the moment before gathering up the courage to go inside the shuttle 'Atlantis'. Crowds of people were gathered at a distance to watch the spectacular, yet courageous performance. Among those people were Kim and Ron, wishing to wave farewell to Frederick. Then the heroic astronauts, one by one, climbed into the shuttle. As Frederick started to make his way inside, he spotted Ron amongst the crowds of people waving at him and yelling his name. Frederick smiled and waved back, hoping Ron could see him. Then he pressed the buttons on his device. "Good by Ron. I will see you soon."

Frederick took his seat besides the other astronauts in the shuttle and looked around frantically as if expecting something. Dr. Ann was sitting next to him. She turned to face the little simian and gently patted his head. "It's all right Frederick. You'll see your little friend again. Now make sure you have your seatbelt on. You know what to do."

Frederick smiled and strapped himself in. He was glad to know that Dr. Ann was with him. Dr Ann was a tall slim woman with long beautiful black hair and deep ocean blue eyes that looked like she was in her early thirties. She was a widow and her husband had died five years ago. It was amazing that she was still single. Because she had no children, she treated Frederick like her own and was his trainer when he first came to the Middleton Space Center.

"Alright, is everyone strapped in and ready!?" Mitchell R. Trout, also known as 'Fish', turned around like a captain on a pirate's ship and studied his crew. He had short blond hair that looked like an army boy's haircut and piercing gray blue eyes.

Jennifer Polly, who was seated next to him, made sure that everything was in check. "Yes sir. Everything seems to be in order." She was the second woman on board next to Dr. Ann. She had shoulder-length blond hair with a few dark brown highlights to bring out her chocolate brown eyes. Jennifer Polly, unlike Dr. Ann was married. She had two children, a boy and a girl.

"Alright then! Fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take off!" Fish and Jennifer both began to flip some switches and began the countdown. "_Ten_!" The mechanical voice sounded. "_Nine_!" Frederick nervously looked around the shuttle until he felt Ann's hand hold his. This helped comfort him. He smiled and closed his eyes with all the others, as they all braced themselves for takeoff.

"_Seven_!"

"_Six_!"

"_Five_!"

"_Four_!"

"_Three_!"

The shuttle began to shake as they got near to one. If it wasn't for the seatbelts, they would be falling out of their seats by now.

"_Two_!"

"_One_…."

Kim and Ron watched among the crowd as the shuttle 'Atlantis' was lifted off the ground and shot up in the air. A tail of smoke and fire followed it and remained lingering towards the bottom as the rocket soared upward. Jim and Tim, who were standing besides them, jumping up and down, "Cool!!"

"We should try to make one of those!" Jim commented.

"Yeah!" Tim agreed.

"Hika bika boo?" Jim lowered his hand for Tim to slap it.

"Hoo-sha!" Tim nailed his hand right on target as they smiled and laughed.

"Not so fast boys!" Mrs. Possible put her hands on both the boys' shoulders. "You know your father's rule about no rocket fuel in the house!"

"Aw man!" They both simultaneously exclaimed and lowered their heads in disappointment.

"Now come on kids!" Mrs. Possible waved her hand. "Your father is waiting for us by the car. Let's all go out for pizza and then go see a movie!"

"Sounds good to me..." Kim commented and followed along. Ron started to walk besides her with a saddened expression filtered across his face. Kim caught it and raised an eyebrow. "Ron, what's up? Why do you look so down all of a sudden?"

Ron let out a deep sigh and stood still for a moment a few feet away from the car. "Do you really think Frederick is going to come back? Do you really believe this whole thing is really going to work? What if it doesn't work and we all die? How can you actually continue to live your life like nothing's happening?"

Kim shook her head, not really up for answering all those questions at the moment and sighed. Then she looked up at him and gained eye contact. "Ron… Try to at least have **_some_** faith!" With that simple answer, she stepping into the car and closed the door. Ron stood still, watching the car, expecting something to happen. Then the window slowly slid down and opened, letting Kim poke her head out. "Hey Ron, you wanna join us for pizza and a movie?"

"Booyah!" Ron replied. "But first can we stop by my place to get some money and pick up Rufus? Rufus gets really upset when I go to dinner without him."

"Sure, come on in!" Kim opened the door wide for Ron. Then he climbed inside, shut the door behind him, and fastened his seatbelt. Kim reached over him to close the window when her eyes met his. She gazed at his deep hazel eyes for a few minutes as Ron did the same in hers. Then she shook her head and leaned back in her seat. "Oh! Sorry…. I was just… thinking about something…"

"Yeah… me too…" Ron replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kim scratched her head. '_What on earth_,' she thought. '_What was I doing!?_' Then she sighed and rubbed her eyes. '_I must be tired. Yes, that's it, I'm just tired…_' Then she settled back in her seat and closed her eyes.

**x.**

_(three weeks later)_

After days of circling the earth and checking up on the satellites, the spaceship 'Savior' came into view. It was indeed the largest spaceship ever constructed. Frederick was sound asleep on Dr. Ann's lap. She stroked his now combed fur and gently nudged his cheek, signaling that it was time to get up. Frederick sluggishly opened his eyelids and stretched some.

"There it is, the 'Savior'!" John Robert Litnesal called out, pointing to a spaceship in the distance. John was a muscular looking man with dark chocolate skin and brown eyes. He was in his mid-thirties and had plans to get married as soon as he returned from his mission. Hopefully, he would be able to fulfill his plans.

The shuttle neared the spaceship and the pilots took over. Dr. Tomas turned over to face Dr. Ann and sarcastically replied, "Now that didn't take so long now did it?" Dr. Ann laughed a little at his remark. Dr. Tomas was a very handsome man who was single as well. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and deep blue eyes, much like Dr. Ann's. He was just about her age as well.

"Well at least it's not as bad as our last trip to Pluto! Now that is what I call a 'short trip'!" Dr. Ann and Tomas started to laugh as a conversation started to take form.

"You got that right!" Dr. Tomas replied.

Frederick was wide awake now and smiled as the two started talking. He had been trying to set them up for quite some time. Hopefully all his hard effort would not go in vain. He wanted some how to repay Dr. Ann for her kindness towards him and hopefully, maybe bringing her a mate would be a good way to show his gratitude.

The only other human on board was Joseph, the Russian. He was a husky-looking man who seemed like he was in his early forties. He had short dirty blond hair and green eyes. Joseph often found himself sitting in the back of the spacecraft by himself. He was a loner and only spoke when he had to.

"Alright, everyone strap back in we're getting ready to board the 'Savior'!" Fish called out. Everyone obeyed his order as the huge doors of the spacecraft ahead opened.

* * *

Alright then, there you go! I guess I posted it up right on time for the Thanksgiving holiday. I'll try to make my next update soon. Review and Good day. 


	8. Chapter 8: Failure

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Then on February 9th …Happy Chinese New Years!! Hopefully I will be able to update before that time comes though (Cries) I don't want to see the Year of the Monkey PASS!! (continues sobbing and sighs) Well… it shall come again I suppose… I apologize for not updating sooner but it gets really busy this time of the year! Patience my friend patience! …Plus I'm taking Tae Kwon Do lessons… I decided that it would be good for me to learn some other martial art styles other than Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Next I shall begin Hap Ki Do. I already know the way of the Ninja so I'm pretty much set. If Kim mastered more than one style, so can I!! Oh yes… and the story… well…. I hope its length shall make up for it. Enjoy.

_**AR:**_

**Jerry Unipeg**: (smiles) thank you! I'm so glad to know that some people are actually reading this fic!

**The ShapeShifting Chick:** Yeah, I decided that it would be cute to put in a little crush between Kim and Ron. Thanks for reading. Oh and guess who's at my house!! Your parents!! lol Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! And Happy Chinese New Year! lol

**Alaksandra:** Well I'm glad you like the pace. And I thought the crush would be a nice touch. You know how we villains are! We always want to know something the public doesn't know yet, that way we can make bribes! It's fun…. sometimes… And yes! The villains will be making an appearance quite soon. In fact, in this chapter!

**- Please don't forget to leave a Review, that way I know that some people are actually reading this!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Failure**

_(One month later)_

The room was dark and dimly lit with candles that were scattered around the area. Each candle stood on a pedestal, dancing and flickering against the wall. The floor was carpeted with a monkey print in the center. Towards the front of the room stood a pedestal with a golden banana placed on a golden stand. A man came and stood before it. He was slim yet muscular with dark brownish black combed hair and blue eyes. His skin was tan. The man was dressed in a loose fitting black ninja robe that was tied taut at his waist, calves, and forearms. He came and knelt down before the idol.

Just as he did this, the banana peeled itself and a green glowing man appeared flouting in the air. Upon his shoulder was a brown capuchin. "What do you want Lord Fiske?" He blurted out, a little irritation in his tone.

The simian man stood up straight and crossed his arms. "The prophecies never stated anything about the world coming to an end!!"

The sage smirked at the English Lord's concern. "Well… yes you are right. The prophecies never did state anything about the world coming to an end, now did they?"

Monkey Fist frowned, knowing that he was being toyed with. "No! ...So what is going to happen if the world does get destroyed! The Monkey Master will never receive the opportunity to rein! All of the prophecies would have been written for nothing!"

"The true Monkey Master _will_ have the opportunity to rein, but first of all, Lord Fiske…" The man went on. "You are not the true Monkey Master! Ron Stoppable is! In order to be the true ultimate Monkey Master, your heart must be pure. You, Lord Fiske, are not the slightest bit pure!"

Monkey Fist sneered with disdain as his simian hands clenched into fists. Then he lowered his head in a mixture of anger and sorrow. Monkey Fist had been working his whole entire life to become the ultimate Monkey Master and fulfill the prophecies. Unfortunately, he had been going about it in the wrong approach. After a few moments of silence, his head rose up and looked at the man. "Well…." Monkey Fist began, a bit hesitant. "What if I can make my heart pure? Then would I be anointed the true Monkey Master?"

The sage raised an eyebrow, some amusement in his eyes. "Well… I guess if you can do that, then yes, you would be anointed the true Monkey Master…. But you do know of course that it would be… er…. Very, very difficult! It's practically impossible! ….especially for yourself!" He mused.

Monkey Fist smiled mischievously. "We shall see…"

"Very well, Lord Fiske…. …As you wish…" The light faded as the glowing green man disappeared from sight. The golden banana unpeeled itself and went back to its normal state.

"We shall see…" Monkey Fist stated again. Then he turned around and lowered the screen that had concealed the alter. "…we shall see indeed…."

* * *

"SHEGO!!!" A blue tinted man yelled from the living room. "Can you come over here? …And bring me a cup of cocoa on the way, please!" 

Shego sneered and rolled her eyes as she picked up the blue glass mug that was rested on the kitchen counter and slowly made her way towards the living room of the lair. "Who do you think I am, your servant girl!!?" She dropped the mug down on the table and threw herself on the chair. "Now what do you want!?"

"Oh Shego… I just don't know what to do anymore!!" Drakken laid himself down on the black leather sofa and stretched his arm over his eyes as though he was getting ready for therapy.

"Should I take notes?" Shego asked sarcastically.

Drakken lifted his head. "Do you want to?"

"No!" Shego crossed her arms and sighed. "Now what do you want!?"

Drakken frowned, but didn't let her sarcasm hinder his complaint. "Oh Shego! I just don't know what to do anymore! What's the point of taking over the world if it is going to be destroyed!? My dream since I was a boy was to rule the world… and now it is crushed!!"

"The whole idea itself has been 'crushed' ever since the beginning!" Shego commented carelessly, smirking a bit.

"What should I do!?" Drakken asked, trying very hard to ignore Shego's last sarcastic remark. "I just don't know what to do!! How am I supposed to rule the world if it's going to be destroyed?!"

Shego shrugged, looking down at her nails, not really paying attention or caring for that madder. "I don't know…. Stop it from getting destroyed?"

Drakken gasped. "That is an excellent idea Shego!!"

Shego glanced up horrified. "What!?"

"All we need to do is stop that comment from hitting us!!" Drakken jumped up from the sofa. "If we manage to save the earth from that comet, then they will also make me be Ruler of the World!!"

"You're kidding, right?" Shego glanced up with an eyebrow raised. Then she smirked. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

Drakken's triumphant moment left him as his arms remained dangling down from his slouched body. "I don't know……. But I will think of it! To the lab!!" Drakken picked up his mug of cocoa and raced out of the living room, leaving Shego sitting in the chair very disturbed.

Shego bowed her head as her hand reached up and rubbed her eyes. "…oh boy…." She murmured.

* * *

It was Saturday. The room was dark. The only source of light that lit up the room was the glowing dimness from the television screen. A couch was placed in front of it with two chairs at the side. Towards the center of the room was an old oak wood table with a remote placed on top. Sitting with their eyes glued to the television screen, sat Jim and Tim. 'The Most Extreme', one of their favorite TV shows was on. It provided no source of education whatsoever, but they were young and didn't really care at all. 

"Jim! Tim!" Kim walked into the room angrily. Ron followed behind her. "What did Mom tell you about sitting too close to the TV?!"

"Uh….." They both mused. "Not to?" Ron seated himself next to the twines and began to watch the television program with them.

"Exactly!" Kim walked up to the table and grabbed the remote. She glanced up at the television to see what they were watching and shook her head. "I don't know why you guys even watch this garbage! It melts your brain!" Then she switched the channel to the News.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Ron protested. Then he sighed as he got up off the floor and sat next to Kim on the couch. Rufus crawled out of his pocket to see what all the ruckus was about, and then saw the Television on. "TV! Popcorn! Yum!"

"Sorry Rufus. You ate the last bag of popcorn last time you came over!" Kim crossed her arms and stared at the little pink rodent.

"Aw man!" Rufus pouted and sat himself up on Ron's shoulder.

"Don't worry Rufus!" Ron pulled out a wrapped sandwich from his pocket. "You can have this turkey and cheese sandwich that I saved from last week's lunch!"

Kim's lips cringed with disgust. "…Ew…. You kept a week old sandwich in your pocket!?" She watched as Rufus happily unwrapped the sandwich and began to nibble it down. She shook her head to get the cobwebs out and sighed. "Whatever…"

The News reporter appeared on the TV screen holding a bulletin in her hands. She was rather thin with short blond hair and blue eyes. "Good morning America. We just received updates on the spacecraft 'Savior' stating that Phase One is getting ready to be performed. During Phase One they will actually land on the commit itself and insert a mechanical devise called "the Mole". These Moles are what they sound like. They burrow into the flesh of the commit and wait until the astronauts activate them. Then they will explode, knocking the commit off its present course and breaking it up into millions of pieces. These times are critical and we will keep you updated throughout it all. Stay tuned…."

Ron jumped up and down in his seat. "Hey do you think we'll see Frederick on TV!?"

Kim shook her head slowly. "I don't know Ron… I don't know…"

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible walked downstairs. Mr. Possible came and sat down on the couch next to Kim. "Hey what are you kids doing here so early? Did ya have breakfast?"

"No not yet." Kim looked up and greeted her father. "We're watching the News for updates."

Mrs. Possible placed herself down next to Mr. Possible and leaned over towards Kim. "So what is going on so far?"

Kim sighed. "Well… they are getting ready to land on the comet so that they can insert the Moles."

"Ya know….." Ron interrupted, making an attempt to sound intelligent. "The things that dig into the comet and explode it at the astronaut's will, knocking the comet off its present course."

"Yes Ron…." Mr. Possible nodded. "I know… I was the one who helped design them…"

Ron smiled bashfully. "Oh… heehee… I knew that…." Then he cleared his throat and glanced back at the TV screen. Rufus did the same.

The commercial advertisements ceased and the News reporter came back on the screen. "Okay, hush everybody the News is back on!" Kim beckoned. Everybody became silent as all eyes were on the screen.

"And we're back…" The blond walked up to the screen again. "Right now, the astronauts are getting ready to make their move and land on the comet. They don't have much time to insert the Moles. Once the comet rotates and faces the sun, it rises a dramatic 320. If they just so happen to stay on the comet too long, well…. Let's just hope that doesn't happen…." A TV screen came into view with images of the astronauts. "…And now some updates from the astronauts themselves."

Just then, Mitchell Trout, also known as 'Fish' came up on the screen. Sitting next to him was Jennifer Polly.

"So…" The News reporter continued. "How are things going on up there Mr. Trout?"

Fish cleared his throat. "It's looking pretty good. We haven't really begun the most critical part yet, but as far as preparation, I think we're all set."

"Alright, well that's good to hear." The News reporter turned to face the viewers once again. "We will be monitoring every step during this critical moment so stay tuned!" Then she disappeared from site as the commercial advertisements were brought back again.

"Commercials again?!?" Ron commented. "Man! It's like there's more commercials than the actual program!"

"That's usually how it is, Ron." Kim sighed. "You just got to keep being patient…"

Rufus nodded his head. "Yup! Patience!"

**x…**

"So… how much longer until we land?" John put his hand on the chair in front of him and leaned forwards towards the pilot.

"Approximately, hmm…. let's see…. 5 minutes!!" Dr. Tomas shot back. Then he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, then stated mockingly, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

John frowned and turned away, trying not to let Dr. Tomas' rude behavior get to him. "Humph!"

"Don't worry…" Jennifer turned towards John. "Sometimes flying in a space shuttle for too long makes people irritable. Trust me! It'll wear off soon though."

Dr. Tomas glanced back at then, then turned away and sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Dr. Ann turned to him from stroking Frederick and smiled. "It's alright, we'll all be fine."

"How do you know?" Dr. Tomas questioned, lifting his hands up. "How do you know if we're going to die on this mission or not?"

"Well…"Dr. Ann glanced down and continued to gently stroke Frederick's furry head. "If we do die… at least we will be remembered as heroes. Who knows? Maybe they'll even have high schools named after us?"

Dr. Tomas chuckled. "Well okay…."

"Alright people!! Strap up! We're getting ready to land!" Fish called out. Everyone obeyed his orders.

"There it is!" John pointed towards a rather large object in front of them. "…Comet Possible…." All eyes were in front, staring at the site. The comet was enormous! It was clearly the biggest comet they had ever witnessed. A rainbow looking tail followed it as it went. The comet itself appeared to be 2,000 times larger than the shuttle. Rocks and debris were falling from the back.

"Prepare for landing." Fish called out as he took control. The shuttle soured towards the comet and disappeared into the tail.

Space rock and debris were souring everywhere. Bits and pieces of the comet were coming at the shuttle as they did their best to dodge them. The ship drifted side to side, missing 2 huge rocks that just missed them. Some of them were no bigger than a baseball, wile others were as big as a house. However, they could not do anything about the small rocks. They were able to hit the ship; fortunately, they didn't cause too much damage.

**x…**

Kim and Ron were focused on the TV with no other distractions. Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible sat with them. Even the Tweebs were silent.

The reporter was back on and some footage of the space crew was being shown. "Right now, the 'Savior' is in the process of landing on the comet. This begins 'Phase One'. 'Phase Two' will be the inserting of the Moles. Then 'Phase Three' will be leaving the comet. 'Phase One' and 'Two' are the most critical." The News reporter walked up to the screen monitoring the space craft. "As you can see… there are a lot of space rocks and debris being shot at them. Fortunately, Mitchell Trout is an experienced pilot and knows how to fly during these conditions"

Just then the screen monitoring the 'Savior' went blank. The reporter stood there silent for a moment. "Well… I guess they are having some difficulties… it will clear up once they get down there I suppose…. Um… so we will keep you posted…. Stay tuned…."

**x…**

The shuttle shook violently as Frederick buried his head into Dr Ann's chest. Dr. Ann wrapped her arm around the startled simian and whispered. "Shh….. It's alright….. Just a little longer…. We're almost there…."

Everyone else was silent. Either they were horrified, or just couldn't really express themselves. Sometimes expressions are all that's needed to state something. As herculean as they might seam, they were still unsure and nervous.

Finally, land came into view. The shuttle soured down, searching for a safe spot to land. The comet had a very rocky terrain. Rugged mountains shot up from the ground as they soured by. Then the space craft began to lower itself down into a nearby valley spotted from afar. Then finally, Phase One was complete.

John, Dr. Tomas, and Joseph went to the back of the space craft to put on their space suits. All the rest stayed put. Once they were ready Jennifer opened the door below letting them land on the comet with the Moles.

**x…**

The reporter appeared back on the screen. "And we're back… it appears that things have cleared up a little more on our connection and the crew just finished completing 'Phase One'. Now they are beginning to perform 'Phase Two'. They do not have too much time to perform this 'Phase,' this is one of the most critical moments of the mission."

The reporter moved over towards the screen, letting the viewers see the shuttle. Inside sat Fish, Jennifer, Dr. Ann and Frederick.

"Frederick!!" Ron yelled out. "Frederick's on TV!! COOL!!!"

Everyone present in the room gave Ron a quick sharp aggravated glance as the room became silent once again.

**x…**

John, Dr. Tomas, and Joseph each received one Mole to take and drill in the earth of the comet. They did the best they could to spread out so that it would affect the comet greater. It was cold and dark on the comet, but that would soon change greatly if they should stay there too long.

"How much time do we have?" Dr. Tomas asked. There was a devise on all of their suits that let them communicate with the space craft even when they were apart.

"About two hours." Dr. Ann replied. "Are you almost done?"

"No not really…." Dr. Tomas set the rather large and bulky machine down. "But I found a good spot to drill, so I'm beginning now."

"Well alright…." Dr. Ann responded. "Just hurry up!"

"I will! I will!" Dr Tomas set the Mole up and placed the tip firmly on the ground. Then he turned the button on that started the drill as the machine started to sink down into the earth.

John's Mole was already half way down. He was confident that it made it so he began to retreat back to the 'Savior'. Unfortunately, he was unaware that it had gotten stuck at only seventy five feet below the ground when it was supposed to go down one hundred thirty seven.

Joseph was about half way done. His was about eighty feet below the earth. Patiently he waited for it to reach the designated point.

Although Dr. Tomas started late, he was very quick and started to catch up to the rest of them having his Mole drilled up to sixty eight feet. There was about one hour left.

John returned to the ship. Jennifer opened the doors to let him in. He gave out a sigh and sat down. "Well…. I did it!"

Jennifer turned to him. "Well that's good. Um…… I'll just check it again to make sure it got down to one hundred thirty seven feet. She turned around and put up the monitor tracking the first Mole. "Oh dear… John! Yours only got up to seventy five! That's not enough!"

"Whoops…." John rubbed the back of his arm.

"Whoops!?" Fish yelled. "Is that all you can say? Whoops!? This is no time to be screwing up things John!!"

John sighed and lowered his head. "I'll go back out and try to fix it…."

"Well hurry up you only have a half an hour!!" Fish yelled. John got up and started to walk towards the exit. Fish sighed and looked back at the monitor. "Do you think we should try to move the space craft a little closer?"

Jennifer glanced in the distance at the astronauts. "Well… I guess we can move it a little closer…" They lifted the 'Savior' up and lowered it down twenty five feet away from where the astronauts were working. "That way they can get to us faster."

Frederick sat next to Dr. Ann, trying hard to remain calm. He looked up at her. "When do we leave?" He asked, using his communication devise.

"In about thirty minutes." Dr. Ann replied, smiling sweetly. Then she laid her hand on his furry head and began to stroke it once more. It was quiet for a while. Frederick kept on glancing out of the window and back again. She could tell that he was nervous. "Now Frederick… if anything happens… there is an emergency shuttle in the back that you can escape from. Just in case…. Unfortunately it only seats one…"

"Okay…" Frederick responded. There wasn't really much to say in a time like this. Everything was silent.

**x…**

"Right now, the Moles are being drilled into the earth. They should be almost done. And the astronauts are beginning to get ready to take off the planet. With only fifteen minutes before the comet turns facing them directly towards the sun, it is a race against time!" The news reporter turned letting the viewers see the monitor on the astronauts.

Ron was now glued onto the TV screen, sitting next to the Tweebs as Kim sat with her family. The room was silent. Then the telephone started to ring. Mr. Possible got up and walked over towards the phone, picking it up. "Hello? Oh Hi Professor Chen! Yes I'm watching it too… um I'm sorry I can't really talk right now. I'll call you back later… Bye"

He slowly walked back to his seat, turning to his wife. "That was Dr. Chen… he wanted to tell me that they were showing the mission on the News…" Then he turned back towards the TV as did everyone else who was watching him.

**x…**

"Hurry up! We don't have that much time!!" Fish yelled from inside the shuttle. Joseph and Dr. Tomas had already completed inserting their machines and started to head back towards the space craft.

John slowly lowered himself down the hole that his Mole got stuck in, hoping to free it and get it moving again. Unable to do so, he turned upright and jumped on it several times. He was reworded with a soft beeping noise, signaling that the devise was working again. He sighed, relieved, and started to climb up the rope that suspended him in the tunnel.

A countdown started as the sun began to become visible in the distance. Jennifer began the countdown. "Sun hits our coordinates in …_Ten…_. …_Nine_….."

"JOHN, GET OUT OF THERE!!" Fish yelled. Joseph and Dr. Tomas appeared at the entrance. Jennifer, still counting, opened the door and let them in.

…_Five…_

"I made it!" Dr. Tomas shouted, hugging Ann.

…_Four_…

"Oh my, you had me worried sick!" Ann exclaimed to Tomas. Frederick smiled happily.

…_Three_…

John climbed out of the hole and hurriedly started to make his way towards the space craft. Unfortunately, the lack of gravity prevented him from doing so. The space craft 'Savior' lifted off the ground and hovered over the earth.

…_Two_…

"Can we at least go a little closer to him?!" Fish asked anxiously.

Steam began to build up and come forth in shots of energy from unpredictable coordinates on the terrain. A blinding light revealed itself in the distance. "We have to go, Fish!!!" Jennifer shouted frantically. "NOW!!!!!!!"

……_One_

**x…**

The screen went blank. Nothing more was seen. The irritating buzzing of the TV screen was all that was heard, and nothing more. The news reporter stood up and turned towards the viewers. "Well… they should be coming back on the screen soon…. Probably a rock might have hit the shuttle or something…."

Ron and Kim kept looking at the screen. Mr. Dr. Possible sat on the couch with his head down in despair. Mrs. Possible was seated next to him, her arm around his shoulder. Jim and Tim were still glued in front of the TV.

There was nothing. The reporter was silent. The clock ticked in the background. Nothing was seen. Nothing was heard. There was nothing. The reporter cleared her throat and sighed. "Well…. I guess they may be having some difficulties…. Um…." She glanced sideways at the unseen people not visible to viewers and gulped. "Well… we will keep you updated…. Stay tuned….." Then she lowered her head and walked off the set.

The room was silent. A cold silence that was eerie and sorrowful. Ron lowered his head. He stood up, picked up Rufus, and started to walk towards the door. "Well I'll…. I'll see you later KP…." He sighed and hurriedly went out the door.

"Ron, wait!" Kim called out. Unfortunately she was too late. He left. She sighed and ran upstairs to her room. Nothing more was said. It failed.

* * *

Well that wasn't so bad now was it? I do hope that all this would make up for my lack of updating. Patience young master, patience… It's a virtue! Review and Good day. 


	9. Chapter 9: Love and Despair

I just wanted to thank you all for being patient with me. Please keep it up! (Sighs) Sometimes I feel like I'm running out of time. There just aren't enough hours in the day… (Shakes head slowly) Oh well… I hope you enjoy this chapter. I might have rushed through it a tad so please forgive me.

_**AR:**_

**Freida Krueger:** lol (smiles) I'm glad you like that! Yes, I always try to make my fics so that there is some sort of plot and reason for a character's entrance. That way, as you read on, you're like: "Cool!! I see!!" lol

**Jerry Unipeg**: THANK YOU!

**The ShapeShifting Chick:** (smiles) Yay! Thank you! I was trying to make it have at least 'some' emotion. lol …Sorry if it was a bit too long for you. This chapter is a little shorter (probably because I rushed through it) I heard about the news of your you-know-what being you-know-what. I'm so happy for you! Can't wait to see ya! –ttyl

**Alaksandra**: I knew you would like it! (Smiles) Yay! …Sorry if this chapter isn't as good…. (Pouts) …I was being rushed….

**Scubagurl:** Why thank you! Yes, I updated as soon as I could. Hope you will enjoy it.

**- Please do not forget to leave a review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Love and Despair**

It was silent. Kim and Ron, along with their families, were gathered around the Television screen at Kim's house. Even Ron's parents were there. It was eight o'clock on Sunday morning, the day after. No sound was heard out of them. The clock ticked in the background. The neighbor's lawnmower had finally halted. The room was dark. The only light in existence was the screen. Jim and Tim were silent. The room was silent.

**x…**

Just then the news came back on. In the room was a large empty wooden stand with an eagle engraved in gold at the front. Reporters gathered around. The President was about to come forth. Just then, an elderly-looking black man got up and slowly started to make his way towards the stand. All eyes were on him. He stood up and let his hands grasp the corners of the wooden stand like a man would clasp onto a lifesaver. Then he paused, closing his eyes while taking deep heavy breaths; in through the nose, out through the mouth. His thoughts ran wild in his head like a train. His heart was pounding, although he didn't show it. He tried to remain calm and composed. Finally, he opened his eyes and stood upright.

"It is my most unpleasant duty to tell you…" his eyes slowly shifted down as a heavy sigh was let out. "…that the 'Savior' has failed…. …Now instead of having one seven mile long comet… …we have two… …one is two miles long and the other is… five miles long… …Together they are even more dangerous than a whole… "

Murmurs and whispers from the reporters were heard coming from the background. The President held his hands out to silence them. "Now… we have prepared for the worst…just in case the worst does occur…." He picked up his hands and started to walk across the platform. "We have been preparing a series of underground caves in Massachusetts for becoming a 'safe house' so to speak…. The United States has teamed up with Russia to help bring in supplies of food, shelter, water, and all the works. This will be enough to sustain approximately three million people, that will be chosen randomly from all around the world, for four years until the dust from the comet settles. Unfortunately, we can only choose three million people. There will be those who are not chosen. We need doctors, artists, and teachers to preserve our culture and way of life, and those will be the ones most likely to be chosen. Those over fifty… …will not be chosen…. …Right now, people in the office will be making phone calls for the next ten minutes to those families that have been pre-selected. You will only get a phone call if you are pre-selected. If you do not get a phone call… then you are not pre-selected…."

There was a long brief pause as the President searched around the room, studying the people's expressions. "It is not the end yet… There is still one more thing we can do to stop the comet. Unfortunately we must wait until the comet is within reach. When it is, we shall release the Titans." A TV screen was placed besides him showing what looked like a miniaturized rocket. "The titans are rockets that will be fired up at the comet, hopefully blowing it up before it even touches our atmosphere, but right now we shall prepare for the worst…." It was towards the end of his speech. The President returned to his stand and lowered his head. "…may the Lord help us all…" He sighed as the screen went dark… "God bless…."

**x…**

A distinct ringing broke the silence of the room. Kim and Ron looked up from the screen as Mr. Dr. Possible rose up from his seat and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the phone as everyone else watched curiously.

"Uhuh… …really? Well… thank you… Have a good day… bye…" Mr. Possible gently put the phone back down on its hook and turned to face his anxious wife.

"Well?" Mrs. Possible asked curiously. "Who was it? What happened?"

Mr. Possible walked into the living room, still standing. "We have been pre-selected…."

The room was still silent. Words could not really express any feelings at this present moment. Ron's dad got up and stretched his legs. "Well…" he turned towards his wife and Ron. "We better get on home… We don't want to miss our phone call! …Good bye Mr. Possible." Then he began to walk out the door.

"I'll see ya later KP…" Ron replied as he stood up and followed his father out the door. "Maybe we can go to Bueno Nacho later?"

"Sure… Bye Ron…" Kim lifted her hand up and waved to Ron. Then she sighed as she slowly got up, getting ready to go into the kitchen to have breakfast.

* * *

It was silent. The wind gently nudged the branches of the trees, causing them to sway in a hypnotic motion. The grass's robust green color was tinting into a straw-like yellow due to the lack of rain. The sun beat down ruthlessly upon the terrain, showing no mercy. It was Monday, and the treasured yet sorrowful weekend was over. 

Sitting against a rather large oak tree sat a blond headed boy. He was crouched down with his head on his knees. A little pink rodent sat upon his shoulder. Tear drops fell forth from his saddened eyes.

In the distance, Kim came walking up the hill, her little beige bag hanging over her shoulder. Finally, she got up to speaking distance. Ron slowly picked up his head to acknowledge her presence. Kim started to catch her breath as she laid her bag down on the ground. "Why weren't you in school today?" Kim put her hands on her hips and looked down at him.

Ron sighed and started to pet Rufus' small pink oval head. "My dad said that it's pointless to go to school… That there is no use in learning something if you are never going to use it in the future… Besides… there was that huge Algebra test today….."

Kim shook her head slowly. "Well…." She paused and bent over to pick up her bag and sighed. Her hand dug inside of it and took out something wrapped in white tissue paper. "That might change… I don't really know what's driving me to do this, but…" She unwrapped the tissue paper to reveal two golden wedding bands. "This is the only way that you and your family can be saved…. …Through marriage…."

"Kim!!" Ron's eyes lit up. He was speechless. His dream was starting to become a reality. Never in his life would he expect Kim to do this… especially to him.

"Yes… I know we are a little young, but…. It's the only way you and your parents will survive… …so…. Um…. What do you say?" Kim tried very hard to remain collected. Although she seemed perfectly calm, she was very anxious and nervous inside. She never would have thought that it would end up this way. She had always thought of Josh as her true love, but as it turns out… sometimes it's the person whom you least expect.

Ron jumped up to his feet. Rufus was shocked and remained motionless on the ground. "What do I say!?" Ron went up to her, calming himself down a bit as he held up her hands, gazing into her emerald green eyes lovingly as Kim did the same to him. "How about… 'I do…'" Ron smiled as his hand gently touched the back of her head, letting his fingers stroke her auburn hair while his other hand held her waist. Kim leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the wrapped package on the ground. Then, for the first time ever... they kissed…

* * *

Bells rang from the church as everyone remained seated. A white carpet was laid out in the center and a priest stood in the front of the room. Chains of red roses were strung along side of the rows of benches. A canopy of white and red roses stretched overhead in an arch at the front. Ron, dressed handsomely in a black and white tuxedo, stood anxiously in the front of the room, awaiting his beloved bride. 

A little girl dressed in a cute pink princess-like dress walked down the isle spreading pink and red rose petals across the white carpet. A little boy carried the two golden wedding bands. Then, finally, came the bride. The choir started to sing as the organ began to play. Kim, accompanied by her father, made her way down the isle. She was dressed in a luxurious white wedding gown that was lined with pearls. Around her neck was a pearl necklace to go. A beautiful wedding veil tailed down all the way to the floor. She looked like an angel in a dream. Ron's heart was pounding as his palms started to sweat. Kim's mom, standing at the front of the room towards the side, started to tear.

Kim made her way towards the front, glancing at the people in the crowd, while keeping her eyes fixed on Ron. She smiled, a bit nervously. They both were. It was amazing that her father agreed to this, but in times like these, it was acceptable. She never would have dreamed that she would be walking across this isle towards Ron. Finally, she stood face to face with him. They turned towards the priest.

The priest was an old looking man dressed in his traditional robe. He was tall and a little heavy towards the chest. He cleared his throat and gazed out into the audience. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together to join together this man and this woman in matrimony which is an honorable estate. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not be joined together in matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace…."

It was silent. Nobody spoke up. Even Josh was there. He was a little upset about the marriage, but he was alright with it. He knew it was best for them. Besides… he was friends with Ron anyway.

Then the priest turned to Ron. "Ronald, will you take Kimberly to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do…" Ron smiled and glanced at Kim.

The priest turned to Kim "…And Kimberly, will you take Ronald to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do…" Kim turned to Ron and smiled back.

"Good…" The priest replied. "_Now_ _repeat after me…_"

The priest's words became blurred out as Ron focused his attention on Kim. A sweat drop ran down his forehead. "I… Ronald Stoppable, take you, Kimberly Anne Possible, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part..."

Kim smiled, the feeling of nervousness starting to leave her, and turned towards Ron. "And I, Kimberly Anne Possible, take you, Ronald Stoppable, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part…"

The priest stood up straight and cleared his throat, smiling down at the two. "…Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Cheers and applauses came forth as the priest nodded at Ron. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Kim and Ron turned towards each other, looking into the others eyes. Then they embraced. Kim's arms wrapped around Ron's neck as he supported her body. Then their lips met. Wedding bells started to ring as a rain shower of sweet fragrant rose petals fell from above.

* * *

Alright, I know the wedding scene might have been a little unexpected. It was hard trying to keep them in character for the love scenes though. I never wrote any romance scenes between them before. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed…. After all, I actually was being rushed in the making of it… Well I'm not sure when my next update will be, but I assure you that there will be one! Don't forget to leave a Review! Good day. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Alliance of Adversaries

Greetings again… I see that my last chapter was approved. (Sigh of relief) ah good… I wasn't so sure if people would absolutely detest it or enjoy it… Well, with all that being said, I bring you the next chapter! I hope the length of this chapter will make up for my dreadful lack of updating. Enjoy.

**_AR:_**

**Jerry Unipeg: **WHY, THANK YOU! You are most kind!

**Freida Krueger:** lol Yeah, Ron's voice probably did go all squeaky! Poor Kim! …For once… I feel sorry for her… lol ;) And thank you for being patient.

**The ShapeShifting Chick:** lol Yeah, in the movie 'Deep Impact', those little rocket thingies are actually called the "Titans"! Cool, huh? Well, yeah I know what you mean about the whole wedding thing. I was just trying to make some similarities with DI (Deep Impact) …You know, when the teenaged guy who looks like Frodo and the girl get married? That's why I thought it would be good to have Kim and Ron get married. Sorry if it was a little too freaky for ya.

**captaincodak1:** Splendid! Yes, for once Kim helps Ron. It was quite difficult to put all that in one chapter! I had to do a few cutting out and such. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**scubagurl:** Hmm… I think Kimmie is a little bit unsure as well. Maybe she pretends to be unsure… Maybe she just didn't want to admit she loved Ron… hmm…. Very interesting….

**Gruffudgirl91:** (smiles) Why thank you! You really know how to leave nice, pleasant, polite reviews! ;)

**Alaksandra:** (jumps up and down) Yay! I wasn't too sure if you would like it, so I was a bit hesitant to put it up, but your response proves otherwise! Thank you!

**Midnight Moonfox**: Yes, it was hard to keep those two love birds in character! Trust me! lol Well… I updated!

**- Please do not forget to leave a Review. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The Alliance of Adversaries**

It was night. Rain poured down heavily as lightning crashed to the ground in sparks of light. Thunder roared furiously as the storm grew worse. Ron was home now with Kim, away from the crowd at last. Kim decided that it would be best to stay at Ron's house for the night, due to the annoyance of her younger twin brothers. Plus, Ron's parents decided to go away on vacation for three days, leaving them the house. They were peacefully seated on the couch watching a movie while eating popcorn. The movie of choice was "Romeo and Juliet".

Rufus sneaked out of Ron's pocket and made his way to the popcorn bowl while Kim and Ron focused on the movie. "Yum… Popcorn!" He dived into the bowl and started devouring everything in sight, spilling popcorn everywhere.

Kim gasped and jumped up from the couch. "Rufus!" She sighed and put her hands on her hips as she stared down at the little naked mole rat who was now sitting down comfortably in the now empty bowl of popcorn.

Rufus shrugged. "Sorry…"

Ron put the movie on pause. "And right when we're getting to the balcony scene! …oh well… Do we have any more popcorn?"

Kim sighed and looked up. "Well, I'm already up… I might as well make some more…"

"I'll go with you." Ron lifted himself up off the couch and followed Kim into the kitchen. Rufus jumped down from the couch and followed Ron. "It sure is a stormy night!" Ron peeked out the kitchen window that stood over the sink and shuddered a little. "I mean… it's not like I'm afraid of thunder or anything.…" Just then lightning struck the ground in the distance and thunder roared fiercely in the background. Ron yelped and jumped behind Kim, shuddering with fear. Rufus slowly shook his head pitifully.

"Riiight…" Kim opened the pantry door and pulled out a bag of popcorn. Then she popped it into the microwave and put it on for two minutes.

Ron took a seat down on one of the stools placed besides the kitchen counter. "It's a shame that Frederick had to go on that mission…" Ron commented out of the blue.

Kim raised an eyebrow, a little surprised at his sudden comment, then walked over to him and took a seat on one of the stools. "I'm sorry Ron…"

Rufus climbed up on the table and sat down next to Ron. "I mean…. Come on! Frederick just got home from his last mission! They couldn't even give him at least a one year break? That's ridiculous! …And now… …he's gone…." Ron sighed and wiped away the one tear that dripped down from his eye. "…he's gone….."

Kim laid her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Ron… I knew how much you loved him… He was a good friend…." Rufus crossed his arms and looked away. Kim noticed the rodent's attitude. "Well at least you still have Rufus?"

Ron rubbed his eyes and looked up. He let a smile filter across his face. "True… At least I still have my little Rufus Buddy! Come here boy…" He picked up the small pink rodent and embraced him in a hug.

"Aw… how sweet…" Kim commented. Just then a beeping noise came from the microwave. "That's probably the popcorn. I'll go get it…" She stood up from the stool and went over to the microwave.

Ron glanced out the window again. The rain was still coming down heavy. It was nine o'clock now. The night was still young. Kim came back with a fresh hot bowl of popcorn. Rufus licked his lips and smiled. "Mmm… Popcorn! Yum…"

"Now Rufus, you already ate the last bowl of popcorn so this bowl is just for Ron and me! Okay?" Kim stared down at the little naked mole rat.

Rufus pouted and crossed his arms. "…okay…"

"Good… Now let's go enjoy the movie." Kim started to enter into the living room when all of a sudden, something stopped her. She stood still and glanced back at Ron. "Do you hear that?"

Ron glanced at Rufus who merely shrugged. "Hear what?"

"That humming sound…. It's getting louder…." She laid the popcorn down on the table and looked around the room, searching for the source of the noise.

"I don't hear anything…" Ron glanced to the side. "Maybe it's just you, KP?" Rufus shrugged. "Wait…" Ron faced Kim. "I think I'm hearing it too…" What sounded like tumbling rocks and fierce wind came from outside. "What's happening?"

Just then a loud crash came from the backyard. Pieces of rock and debris flew at the window as the lights twitched. Kim and Ron glanced at each other then raced into the kitchen and peered out into the backyard, trying to see through the rain. Buried halfway in the ground in a little crater of dirt was what seemed to be a spacecraft.

Kim and Ron exchanged glances of bewilderment as they stepped back from the window. Rufus was seated on Ron's shoulder. Then, the doorbell rang. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Who could that be? …..Should we answer it?"

Kim started to walk towards the door. "Well there's only one way to find out!"

As they crept towards the door, the lights twitched off. Ron glanced frantically around the dark room. "This reminds me of one of those scary movies when kids like us are left alone in the house on a stormy rainy night… just like this one…." Ron started to quiver as he moved closer to Kim. "Then some creature or killer appears at the door and kills them all!"

Kim, a little disturbed by Ron's comment glanced back at him with wary eyes. "Don't worry… there's nothing to be afraid of…" The doorbell rang once more. The door was right in front of them now. Lightning flashed as thunder roared once more. Kim stopped, gathering up the courage to answer the door. Then, she closed her eyes turned the doorknob and swung the door open.

Lightning crashed to the ground as a creature stood before them in a space suit breathing heavily, the light glowing off of him. They screamed and moved back as thunder roared in the distance. The creature wobbled back and forth, ready to fall. Two words came forth as he pressed something on the arm of his suit. "Need… help…." Then he leaned forward and collapsed in the doorway.

Ron's hazel eyes grew big as he finally realized who the creature was. "Frederick?"

* * *

The sun was finally out. The ground was still moist from last night's rain accompanied by the morning dew. Birds chirped happily as they played around in puddles of water. Ron was already up making breakfast. After all, he did know how to cook fairly well. Kim was still in bed, but was already starting to stir.

"Breakfast is almost ready!" Ron called from the kitchen as he flipped a pancake over. Rufus watched from the table, his mouth drooling with hunger.

"…Alright! I'll be right down!" Kim called from upstairs. Then she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready.

Frederick was still out cold lying down on the couch, but he was not dead, just exhausted. Kim came downstairs dressed in a pink top with a red heart in the center along with a pair of black shorts and some red flip-flops. "Is Frederick still sleeping?" She took her seat at the counter.

"Yup... Still out cold..." Ron placed a plate of pancakes and bacon before her and took his seat next to her.

"Wow…" Kim looked at the food Ron made for her. "What a lovely breakfast Ron!"

"Aw… No big!" Ron winked and smirked a bit. Rufus had his own plate now. He picked up the syrup bottle and poured it over his pancakes then started to eat them. Ron glanced back at Kim while pouring himself a drink. "So how do you think Frederick got here?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know…" She took the syrup bottle from Rufus and started to pour it over her pancakes as well. "Oh! I almost forgot! We should call my Dad and tell him that Frederick's alive!"

"Yeah, after all Mr. Dr. P was the one who was somewhat in charged with Frederick... Man! I need to get used to him being my Father-In-Law!"

Kim smirked a bit at his comment. "Don't worry, he's not so bad. So… is it alright if I call now?"

"Uh… Sure… if you want?" Ron took a bite of his bacon strip.

Kim lifted herself off the chair and walked over to the phone, picking it up and calling her home phone number. The phone rang on the other line. Mr. Possible went over to the phone and picked it up. _"Hello?"_

"_Hey, Dad, it's me!" Kim replied._

"_Kimmie Cub! How are you?"_

"_Uh…" Kim was about to comment about the name, but decided that it would take away from the main reason she called. "You'll never guess who came ringing our doorbell last night!"_

"_Who?" _

"_Frederick!"_

_Mr. Possible was shocked. "Frederick?"_

"_Yes! Frederick!" Kim replied. "We heard a huge crash last night and it looked like a shuttle had landed in the backyard! Then Frederick appeared at the front door!"_

_Mr. Possible was still amazed. "So he's alive? Can I talk to him right now?"_

"_Um… no, not right now…. He's still sleeping. When he came, he was exhausted and collapsed in the doorway of the front door. He should be waking up soon though…"_

"_This is amazing!" Mr. Possible exclaimed. "He must have found the emergency escape shuttle in the back of the spacecraft!"  
_

"_What?" Kim asked._

"_In the spacecraft 'Savior' we decided that it would be good to install an emergency escape shuttle in the back just incase any problems arose and they had to evacuate. Unfortunately, we were only able to install one. Frederick must have found out about it and escaped before the spacecraft exploded."_

"_Wow…" Kim commented. "So that's how he got here..."_

"_Well I got to go to work, so I'll talk to you later, but when Frederick wakes up please have him call me, or, even better, just bring him over to the Space Center. We will be having a meeting there. Okay?"_

"_Sure... Bye dad."_

"_Bye Kimmie Cub."_

Kim hung up the phone and turned to face Ron. "Well at least now we know how Frederick got here… He used the emergency escape shuttle to get away from the explosion."

"I always knew he was a smart monkey." Ron commented.

"…But when he wakes up, we need to bring him over to the Space Center… I guess my dad wants to talk to him..."

"Aw man!" Ron crossed his arms. "I was planning on bringing him to Bueno Nacho!"

"Well…" Kim glanced down at Rufus who humorously had on the same expression as Ron. "Maybe we can go to Bueno Nacho after? I think Dad's meeting with Frederick is urgent…"

"Well okay…." Ron picked up his plate and threw it in the sink. "At least we'll be able to have _some_ fun with him!" Rufus nodded his head in agreement. "Now we just need to wait until he wakes up…."

* * *

Everything was dark. Nothing was seen. Nothing was heard. There was nothing except darkness. Ah, but there is a sound! …One of a beating heart, a sound of breathing, a sound of life: inhale, exhale ….inhale… exhale… …inhale…. …exhale… …inhale.… ….exhale…… Then, another sound emerges from the darkness, one of human voices. Then feeling comes! The ability to feel! …Something cool, damp and wet on the forehead… Slowly but surely the darkness melts away. There is light! There are blurred forms of people. The forms become clearer. There is a girl and a boy, a redhead and a blond, Kim and Ron… "…I am alive?"

Kim patted a damp, wet cloth on Frederick's forehead. "Yes. You're alive… miraculously."

"Frederick!" Ron yelled out. "You're alive!" Ron jumped up to Frederick and embraced him in a bone crushing, life-sucking, constricting hug. "I missed you soooo much! I thought you were gone! …Gone forever!"

Frederick's eyes twitched as his body quivered. His hand strained to press the buttons on the arm of his suit. "Frederick… can't… breathe…."

"Oh…" Ron let loose of Frederick's body and let him jump to the floor. "…sorry…."

Then Frederick came up to Ron and hugged him and Rufus together in a group hug. "Frederick missed Ron and Rufus..."

"Aw…Now that is sweet…" Kim smirked. Then she got up and stretched. "Well, we need to get Frederick to the Space Center now. It's been four hours since I've spoken to Dad. We better get a move on…"

"Aw man! Do we have to leave right now?" Ron waved his hands frantically in the air. "I mean… Frederick just woke up!"

"Don't worry… You'll have plenty of time together with Frederick after the meeting at the Space Center. …And… you can take him to Bueno Nacho too."

"Hmm…" Ron looked down at Frederick who merely smiled back in response. "Well okay… the sooner we get this done the better…." Rufus climbed up Ron's pants and slid into his pocket ready to go.

"Frederick ready…." The simian astronaut got up and held Kim and Ron's hand. "We go now?"

"Alright. Let's go…" Kim opened the front door and walked out, followed by Frederick, Ron, and Rufus.

* * *

The room was cool and bright. A rather large table was laid upon the blue-tinted tile floor in the center of the room. Mr. Dr. Possible was seated there along with Bob Chen and three other men who were involved with the building of 'the Savior." They were Dr. Frehence, Dr. Smith, and Dr. Clark.

The front door was unlocked so Kim and Ron were able to walk in without any trouble. Frederick followed quietly behind. They entered into the room and took their seats besides the others. The men that were present had heard about Frederick being alive, but to witness it was still amazing. They stood up as they entered in to acknowledge their presence. Then they gradually took their seats.

"Well..." Mr. Possible concluded once everyone was settled. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you all here today… As you all know, the shuttle 'the Savior' has failed, but there is still the question that we all are and have been debating… Is there anything else we can do? Well…."

"There isn't!" Dr. Frehence shouted out. "You heard what the President said! And besides, we don't even have another shuttle! Or even an astronaut to drive it!"

"Correction…" Mr. Possible laid his hands down on the table, already out of his seat. "That is not completely accurate… We do have Frederick!"

"Yeah….. But we need a shuttle!" Dr. Frehence angrily shouted. "Otherwise it's pointless to have the astronaut!"

"Hey Dad…" Kim decided that she was tired of keeping quiet. "Don't you still have that rocket you made? You know… the one Frederick and I used to save Ron? That might work!"

"Yes…" Mr. Possible rubbed his chin and looked to the side. "But I'm not too sure _that_ shuttle can handle _this_ kind of mission…. This is different…. Very different….."

"Well…" Kim glanced back at Frederick and Ron. "We can always give it a try?"

"'We'?" Mr. Possible stood up straight, facing Kim. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Well…." Kim slowly stood up from her chair. "We, as in Ron and I…. Along with Frederick….of course…."

"Me!" Ron's hazel eyes grew big. "…..Us?"

"A cheerleader?" Dr. Clark commented. "A cheerleader is going to fly an untested shuttle up into space and blow up the comet?"

Mr. Possible's eyes narrowed and fixed themselves right on Kim. "There is NO way my little girl is going to go on a life threatening mission in space to blow up a comet!"

Kim got up and held her father's arm. "…But dad!..."

"The answer is NO! Absolutely not!" Mr. Possible turned away from Kim and started to walk a bit in the opposite direction, facing Kim again after three steps. "Look… …I know that you go on deadly missions all the time to save the world, but this is different!"

"How?" Kim put her hands on her hips. "How is it different?"

Mr. Possible sighed and stood still, silence lingering around the room. Then he turned around and put his hands on Kim's shoulders. "Because….. …I could loose you…."

Kim looked up into her father's big brown worried eyes. She never really saw him so concerned before… so anxious. She didn't really know how to reply. She lowered her head and wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "Oh dad… I know I can do it!" She sighed and looked up at her loving father. "…You're just going to have to trust me…."

Mr. Possible sighed and looked back at his daughter. She wasn't his little girl anymore. She was a young lady now. "I guess I just can't keep you little forever… No madder how hard I try… You're going to have to grow up someday… make your own life changing choices… and learn from your mistakes… Why look at you! You're already married! ….I guess I just can't really accept the fact that you're a woman now… a young lady of integrity… And in growing up… you're going to have to take your own responsibility for your own actions… If you want to work at a restaurant, you go work at that restaurant! …If you want to become president of the United States, go get 'em girl! And…… ….if you want to go out there in space on that mission, as dangerous as it may be….. I.… won't be the one to stop you…." Mr. Possible sighed and lowered his head. "….But I want you to know that.… I'll always love you, and I'll always be your loving dad.…"

Kim smiled and wiped away a tear that had fallen as her father was speaking. She went up to her dad and embraced him. "I love you too! …And I'll always be your little girl.…"

A tear drop fell from Mr. Possible's eyes as he hugged his daughter and sighed. Then he closed his eyes shut and swayed back and forth. He didn't want to let go of his little girl. It felt like it would be the last time he would ever have her in his protective arms. After a moment or two he gathered up the courage to let her go. He sighed and then took his seat as Kim did the same.

"Now that we have an astronaut and possibly have a ship…. How on earth are we going to destroy the comet?" Dr. Frehence angrily protested. "We don't have any more of the 'Moles'! We gave all of them to the first astronaut team. Also, we don't even have enough people for a team! We just have a boy, a cheerleader and a monkey! That surely isn't enough!..."

"I might be able to help with that.…" An unknown voice called out from the shadows. It sounded like it came from the door. Then out of the darkness, two figured emerged. The one in the front, who was the owner of the voice, was dressed in a dark blue lab coat that came down to the knees with black gloves and boots. He had black hair tied back in a pony tail, black eyes, and blue tinted skin.

Kim's eyes grew wide with shock as she realized who the person was. "Drakken?"

The figure besides him was a slim young lady dressed in a green and black jumpsuit with long flowing jet black hair, green eyes, and light pale green-tinted skin. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Kim jerked back, even more taken aback. "Shego?"

Shego sighed. "Don't look at me! It was genius' idea over here…" She pointed at Drakken, her other hand on her hip.

Ron seamed to be just as shocked as Kim was. Dr. Frehence cleared his throat and faced the two intruders, not really shocked or amazed by their presence. "Dr. Drakken and Shego I presume… I saw you two on the news once before…" then he turned back to Mr. Dr. Possible. "Well… I suppose this assumingly 'mad scientist' would be able to create some sort of twisted way to destroy the comet, but we are still short in people on the team. We need at least five! …And the monkey does not count! Just one more person should do it….."

"I do believe that I would be of some assistance in that case…." A mysterious voice called out from the door, laced with an English accent. Then the owner of the voice stood up into the light. He was dressed in a formal black and white suit with a red bow tie, much like the other men present sitting around the table except for Dr. Possible. Dr. Possible was the only one there besides Drakken who was wearing a lab coat. The man was also wearing fine leather boots and white gloves, concealing his simian features. He had blue eyes, dark brownish black hair that was combed forwards, and aristocratic features.

"Monkey Fist!" Ron jumped up out of his seat. "AHH!"

"Calm down…" The English lord walked up to where Shego and Drakken remained standing. "I'm not going to kill you today.…"

"And who are you?" Dr. Frehence asked rather rudely.

"Lord Monty Fiske at your service…" He bowed slightly, trying to act proper.

Kim was still sitting in her chair, shocked. "How? Where?... Why?"

"Well…." Drakken glanced back at Shego who turned away from him rudely and sighed, clearly showing her resentment for the whole idea. Then Drakken turned to face Kim again. "To be purely honest… there is no point in ruling the world if there _is _no world to rule over so…… I decided that it would be a good change to save the world for once…."

"…And that is precisely why he tripled my paycheck!" Shego commented. "Otherwise I would have quitted by now!"

"By the way…" Drakken backed away from Monkey Fist, leaning closer to Kim. "Monkey Boy over here isn't with us. I don't know how he even got here!"

Kim frowned. "I don't know how any of you got here!"

"Well…" Monkey Fist walked over towards the table and took a seat. "Unfortunately, I would have to agree with Dr. Drakken about his statement concerning the world being destroyed. Besides… it's pointless to just stay put where you are and die when you can do something yourself and save the world while possibly preventing your death. …And even if you do so happen to loose your life, it's better to die knowing that you tried something than to die knowing that you have done absolutely nothing whatsoever."

Ron got up and moved all the way to the opposite end of the table away from Monkey Fist, keeping as much distance away from him as possible. Frederick did the same. Kim shook her head as she returned to her seat. "Urg! This is SO wrong!" She turned and faced her enemies. "I mean… I appreciate your help and everything but… this is just too weird!" Then, it hit her. _'Wade hasn't called for a really long time… I wonder if something might be up. Maybe he can give me the super genius take on this… I'm not too sure if they really want to help or are just planning this to take me on alone…' _"Um… excuse me please…" Kim got up and walked out of the room, taking her bag with her.

Ron slouched down in his seat, trying very hard to appear invisible. Drakken and Shego finally took their seats as well next to Dr. Clark. Dr. Possible sat and waited patiently at the head of the table while everyone else remained silent. Finally, someone spoke up.

"So…" Dr. Frehence began, facing Drakken. "How do you plan to destroy the comet anyway?"

"Well…" Drakken smiled evilly, rubbing his hands together. Shego turned away and took out her nail file. "First of all, I finally altered my doomsday device for zapping through glass! One we get close enough to the comet, I will activate it and it will totally disintegrate the comet! Then I will rule the world! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Um pardon me…" Monkey Fist glanced at Drakken slightly, without making eye contact. "But you won't be able to rule the world during this current process.… And another thing… there isn't anything evil about disintegrating a comet that is heading directly towards earth… in fact… it's quite heroic…."

Drakken frowned. "FINE! Be that way! Ruin everybody's fun!"

Monty raised an eyebrow, then turned away and closed his eyes. The room was quiet once again… perhaps a bit too quiet….

* * *

Kim clicked her Kimmunicator on and waited for Wade to respond. The screen remained blank with no motion whatsoever. "Come on… come on…" Finally, after a few minutes, the familiar chubby, dark skinned boy appeared on the monitor. _"Ah, Finally! Hey Wade…"_

"_Hey Kim… What's up?" _

"_Uh…" Kim looked up, not really ready to tell the whole story yet. "I'll tell you my sitch later, right now, can you please tell me why you haven't been sending me on missions lately? I can't even remember the last time you called! Is something up?"_

"_No nothing's up… In fact, it's just the opposite. There hasn't been any criminal action lately. It's like they all just stopped…."_

"_Well… I have big news for you! First of all… I'll be going on a mission into space to stop the comet, Frederick is alive, Ron and I got married, we needed at least five people to go on our mission and guess who shows up at the door! Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Lord Monkey Fist!"_

"_Okay slow down! You and Ron got married? Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist want to accompany you on your mission? Frederick's alive? Too much info all at once! Why don't you start over? …Starting with you getting married to Ron…"_

"_Well in order for Ron and his family to be saved, I had to join our families together through marriage… Plus Ron is… I… well… you know! Anyway… and yes, Frederick is alive, he appeared at our front door yesterday evening and my dad said that he probably used the emergency escape shuttle to come down here…"_

"_Wow… who would have known you and Ron would be together… Anyway! Now tell me about the villains!"_

"_Yes, well Ron, Frederick, and I were going to go on our mission into space, but we needed a way to blow up the comet and more people. At the precise moment they mentioned that, Dr. Drakken and Shego appear at the front door saying that they know a way! It was way freaky! Then after that, when they said that they needed at least one more person, Monkey Fist comes! It was the weirdest thing! They gave good reasons for why they wanted to help us, but I'm still not sure I can trust them…"_

"_Well, I don't really blame you! I would be a little cautious too if I were you!"_

"_So… do you think you can check to see if they might be up to something?"_

"_Sure! I'll check my security cameras right now and be back in a sec."_

"_Alright, I'll wait for you…" _Kim put her Kimmunicator on hold and waited. She glanced back in the room where everyone was surprisingly quietly seated. "Wow… now that's something unexpected…." Kim turned back to her Kimmunicator to see if Wade was back yet. He was. _"So….. Did you find anything?"_

"_Nope… It looks like they're telling the truth! They aren't out to get you this time, as weird as it may be. I'll still keep them monitored though, just in case."_

"_Thanks Wade. Well… I'll catch you later… Bye…" _

"_Wade out…"_

Kim watched as the ten-year-old genius disappeared from the screen. Then she clicked her Kimmunicator off and put it in her bag. She sighed, getting ready to enter into the room.

* * *

Everybody watched as Kim entered into the room. She took her seat between Ron, who was on her left, and Dr. Drakken who was on her right. Shego was sitting next to Drakken and Monkey Fist was seated across from her. The room was silent. Then, finally, Mr. Dr. Possible stood up at the head of the long narrow table. "So… it appears that all the odds are matched!" He looked down at Dr. Frehence and smiled. "We have a pilot, we have a team of five humans along with one monkey, we have a shuttle, and we have something to destroy the comet with! So... All of you present, what says you? Are you in? If so, then say Aye! …Aye!"

"Aye!" Kim stood up and looked down at everybody else who was still seated.

Finally Ron gathered up the courage to stand along with his partner. "Aye!"

Drakken stood up firmly. "Aye!" Then he nudged Shego who was still seated looking at a magazine.

"Uh… what?" Shego laid the villains magazine down on the table and looked up at Drakken. Then she realized that everyone was taking a vote, and promptly stood up. "Oh yes, uh… Aye…. …whatever…."

Then Monty stood up as well, standing up straight with his chest out, shoulders back, and chin up, much like a little soldier boy. "Aye!"

Finally the moment of tension came. What will the doctors present say? First it started with Dr. Chen. He stood up and said 'aye'. After that came Dr. Smith and then Dr. Clark until Dr. Frehence was the only one seated. Dr. Frehence smirked, looking directly at Mr. Possible. "Do you know how crazy this mission is? We have a cheerleader, a boy, a mad scientist, a henchwoman, a nobleman, and a monkey flying in an uncertified space craft to blow up a comet with a 'doomsday devise'. A mission that could change the world forever as we speak! ..." He paused for a second, looking around the room. "…I love it!" Then he firmly stood up. "Aye!"

Everyone started clapping. Mr. Possible smiled and leaned over to shake Dr. Frehence's hand. "Glad to have you on the team!"

"So…" Ron glanced around the room, interrupting the celebration. "What are we going to call our shuttle or team? I mean… the other team's shuttle was called 'the Savior'… What should we call ours?"

The room quieted down as murmured suggestions were made. Then finally Monkey Fist stood up, facing Ron. "Well… How about 'the Messiah'? It means 'the Savior' in Hebrew…."

Ron's face lit up, being Jewish himself. "Yeah! …Why didn't I think of it before?"

Shego smirked, glancing over at Ron. "…Because you're stupid?"

"'The Messiah' it is then!" Mr. Dr. Possible stood up facing everyone present in the room who were now quietly seated in their chairs. "The Messiah will go on its mission in three days! Prepare fore takeoff!"

* * *

(Shakes hands) Well that was a lot to write! Hopefully it will hold you for a while. Yes, I know, there were a whole lot of unexpected guests in this chapter weren't there! That is why you should always expect the unexpected! Mwahahahaha! Well… remember when it comes to updating; patience, my friend… it's a virtue! …Review and Good day. 


	11. Chapter 11: Making Acquaintances

Yes, I know, I know, you all probably hate me for keeping you waiting so long for me to update. Please forgive me, I've been quite busy. Things have been rather hectic around here lately. Hopefully, I will be able to get back on schedule. Well, for now, I leave you with Chapter eleven. It might not be much, but it's something. Enjoy.

_**AR:**_

**The ShapeShifting Chick**: (smiles) Thank you! And about if they die…. I don't know…. (smiles innocently) …I haven't decided yet…. heehee….. Hey! I saw the episode of Teen Titans where Beast Boy turns into the werewolf creature! It was kool:)

**scubagurl:** Well, in order for me to answer your question, I'll have to reveal what's coming up in the story! …Let's just hope they destroy the comet….

**Jerry Unipeg:** THANK YOU! And I'm glad you like the new Team:)

**AerdnaMilos:** Yes, I try to make my stories self-explanatory (I heard that word once and it sounded cool, so I wanted to use it :)). And I try very hard to keep the characters in character (it can become quite difficult at times). And, thank you for the hug. (hugs back)

**Midnight Moonfox:** Thank you. (smiles) I knew some people would be happy to know that Frederick's back. And now with the new team, things should start to heat up! Well… maybe in the next chapter or so…

**- Please do not forget to leave a Review. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Making Acquaintances**

After that night, the team headed back to Kim's house to discuss the plan for destroying the comet. They were gathered in the living room while Mrs. Possible worked in the kitchen. Jim and Tim were already in bed so they wouldn't be troublesome. Mr. Dr. Possible remained at the Space Center doing some paperwork. It would be a very busy night for takeoff was only in three days. It would be a very critical mission, for if it fails, it could mean the end.

Kim and Ron were both seated comfortably on the sofa that was facing the TV, while on the right, two chairs, facing the center of the room, held Drakken and Shego. On the left were two other chairs, Monkey Fist on one and Frederick on the other. In the center of the room was a rather large wooden coffee table that held a bowl of chips, a box of donuts, and some mugs of coffee.

Disbelief and shock surrounded Kim and Ron as their former villains learned of their relationship. "YOU'RE MARRIED?" All of them seemed to have the same reaction.

"Kim Possible… and the buffoon?" Drakken jerked back in his seat. "Married?"

Shego cringed and backed away. "…man that's weak…." Kim frowned at her response.

Monkey Fist raised and eyebrow and pointed to Kim. "Um… how old are you, exactly?"

Kim crossed her arms and leaned back in the blue tinted sofa next to Ron. "Sixteen…. Turning seventeen, mind you…"

Monkey Fist smirked. "… no wonder…."

Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and climbed up on his shoulder. Ron gently patted Rufus' pink oval-shaped head and turned to Kim while smiling. Rufus turned and jumped off the sofa, scampering to the other side of the living room towards Frederick. Shego sighed and took out a magazine, noticing that the conversation wasn't really getting anywhere. Monty picked up his cup of tea and took a sip while Drakken twiddled his thumbs.

"So….." Kim decided to break the ice. "Drakken, what was your idea for destroying the comet again? We need to make sure the plan is foolproof before we put it into action. We can't have any mistakes up there in space."

Drakken smiled mischievously, the kind of smile he made when twisted schemes ran through his head. He jumped up out of his seat and walked up in front of the television screen, letting everyone see him. He stood up straight and put his hands behind his back while tapping his foot. "Shego!"

Shego sighed and closed the magazine while reaching under the chair for what appeared to be a suitcase. She picked it up and walked over next to Drakken, her attitude clearly indicating her resentment. Nevertheless, she opened it and set up a stool, laying some poster boards on it, and then concealing it with a cloth. She put her hands on her hips and glanced back at Drakken with a look that read, '_Can I go now?'_

Drakken smiled, satisfied with Shego's behavior. "You may sit down now Shego."

"Thank you!" Shego threw herself in the chair, picked up the magazine, and started reading it again. Then all eyes turned back to Drakken.

Drakken walked up to the stool and picked up his pointer. Then he pulled the cloth down, revealing a sketch of what appeared to be a machine of some sort. He cleared his throat and pointed to the picture. "This, Kim Possible, _was_ my doomsday devise. It had a laser canon capable of destroying a small meteor. It was powerful, but it would not have been enough to destroy the comet… …although it was an ingenious invention…"

Shego rolled her eyes and continued reading. "…yeah right…."

Drakken pushed the first poster board off the stool to reveal a second sketch of the doomsday device, one that looked upgraded. "This was my second doomsday devise I created. It had a more powerful laser canon capable of destroying a small comet. Unfortunately it ran on a plug and the laser was still not strong enough! It still wasn't good enough!"

"…ya think?" Shego sighed and turned around in her chair, her back facing Drakken.

Drakken picked up the poster board to reveal another one. Drakken pointed to the picture and smiled. "This, my friends, is the _Terminator_. A laser canon so powerful, it is able to destroy a small planet! It attaches perfectly to a ship of any kind, _and_ it runs on either solar power or batteries! This is my creation!"

"Wow… the _Terminator_!" Shego commented sarcastically.

Drakken pulled back the drawing to reveal a final poster board. It was a sketch of the inside of the ship. In it were little stick figures of Shego, Drakken, Kim, Monkey Fist, Ron, and Frederick. Drakken was in the front of the ship getting ready to push the button to activate the laser, while Kim was near a lever that read 'Low, Medium, and High.' Shego was aiming the laser while Monkey Fist made sure the power level was high enough. Frederick controlled the ship while Ron was strapped to a chair. "As you can see," Drakken pointed to the sketch. "Everyone must play a part in controlling the laser. It is very powerful and if anyone screws up it could be curtains for all of us!"

"Hey!" Ron stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "How come everybody else has a job and I'm strapped to a chair?"

"Because….." Shego glanced up from her magazine. "…you're an idiot?"

Ron frowned and crossed his arms. Then he sat back down on the sofa. Drakken walked up to Ron. "Well, the truth of the matter is….. Let's face it! You're a buffoon! You're usually the one who messes things up! It's a wonder how Kim Possible gets anything done! We can't take any chances with you! We just can't afford to screw things up!"

Monkey Fist frowned and glanced back at Ron. "You've got a point….."

Ron looked down disappointed. Rufus came back and jumped up on his lap. Then he started petting his head. Kim couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, he was her husband and best friend, but at the same time, she knew Drakken was right. "Well…" Kim looked up at Drakken. "What if we give Ron a small little job? ….Like making sure everybody's doing their part?"

Drakken stood still, thinking this over. "Well…. I suppose John can do that….."

Ron frowned. "Dude! The name's Ron!"

"Whatever…" Drakken went back to the stool and started to clear things up, putting the poster boards in the suitcase and folding up the stool.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed. "Ron the Man-ager! Score!" Then he looked down and picked up Rufus. "And his sidekick, Rufus!"

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed. "…oh brother…." Then she picked up a mug of coffee and took a sip.

Monkey Fist glanced at his watch. It read _8:45_. "Do we have to spend all night here? It's growing late…. "

"Well…." Kim looked back in the kitchen. "My dad said that it would be a good idea if you don't go anywhere, as in out of state. So…. Yes. You'll have to stay here, but you can sleep in a hotel if you find it too…. uh… uncomfortable here…"

Monty sighed. "That's quite alright. I just wanted to make sure before it gets too late for a flight home…."

"Hey!" Ron shot up out of his seat. "Let's watch a movie!"

Shego raised an eyebrow and looked up from her magazine. "…a movie?"

"…At a time like this?" Monkey Fist glanced back at the Ron with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Well….." Ron looked down. "We have nothing else better to do, right? …We might as well?"

The room became silent. A cricket was heard outside the window. Ron sank into his seat and covered himself with a pillow while everybody stared at him. "Alright…. I'll just turn invisible now…." He closed his eyes and curled up into a little ball, waiting for their reaction.

Then, to his surprise, Drakken got up out of his seat. "That sounds like a great idea!" Now all eyes were on Drakken. Shego shook her head and continued reading her magazine while Monkey Fist stared at him in bewilderment. Kim smirked and rolled her eyes.

Ron smiled and got up out of his seat. "Booyah! I'll go get the popcorn, you go get the movie!"

"Deal!" Drakken rushed over to the movie gallery while Ron raced into the kitchen.

Kim was still getting over the fact that the villains were helping her. Now they were in her house getting ready to watch a movie? _'This is just too weird,'_ she thought. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought this whole thing was a little out of the ordinary. At least Shego and Monkey Fist were acting somewhat normal about the whole thing. At least she wasn't along.

Finally, Drakken came back with the movie and Ron returned with three bowls of popcorn one for each side of the room. He handed one to Drakken, Kim and Monkey Fist. "Now don't forget to share!"

Monkey Fist looked down at the bowl of popcorn, then dropped it down on Frederick's lap and sighed. Kim started to eat some as she looked up at the two. "So…. What movie are we going to watch?"

"Well…." Drakken smiled while taking a big handful of popcorn and setting the bowl down on Shego's lap. "I have a choice for you to choose from. There's _the Lion King_, _Star Wars_, _Lord of the Rings_, or _Bambi_!"

Shego looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Bambi?"

"Well….." Drakken smiled innocently.

"I vote _Lord of the Rings_….." Monty commented. "At least it's interesting…."

"I guess I'll go with that too…." Kim voted.

Shego smiled. "Me too! Orlando Bloom is in _that_ movie! He plays the hot elf!"

Drakken raised an eyebrow as he slipped the movie into the VCR. Kim gasped. "You think Orlando Bloom is hot too?"

"Totally!" Shego replied. "How can any girl _not _think he's hot?"

Drakken put his hands on his hips. "Oh great! Now we're going to have two mindless imps swooning over an Elvin pretty boy!"

"Females…." Monkey Fist crossed his arms and sighed. "Can we watch the movie already?"

Ron picked up the remote. "Oh yeah! …sorry guys…." He pressed the button as the movie began to play.

* * *

Kim slowly rose herself up from underneath the covers. The sun was almost up and it was already Saturday. Her alarm clock was going off. "Ah… I must have slept in…" She quickly glanced back at her clock. It read _6:50_. "Six fifty? Aw man! I forgot to change it for the weekend!" She fell back in bed and tossed the covers over her head. Then, she tightly closed her eyes. There was silence. Birds started chirping. After a moment or two, Kim opened her eyes. "…this isn't working….." 

She sighed and gradually lifted herself off the bed. "Well… …I might as well get up…." She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Then she changed out of her pink pajamas and slipped into a blue tank top with purple short sleeves and a purple diamond in the center along with black Capri's and blue flip flops.

Then, Kim opened her bedroom door and stepped outside. The house was quiet, but there was evidence of life. Someone was cooking in the kitchen. "Hmm… I smell breakfast….. ..I wonder if Dad got back home yet…" As she traveled down the upstairs hall, she sneaked into the master bedroom to find both her parents peacefully sleeping in bed. She smiled, then headed towards the staircase. "I bet Ron's probably making breakfast then…"

She carefully, slowly made her way down the stairs so she wouldn't disturb anybody. Occasionally she would step on a squeaky stair, but it didn't wake anyone. Shego was peacefully sleeping on the couch while Drakken rested curled up in a chair. Ron was still sleeping on the floor with Rufus and Frederick. Kim smiled and carefully made her way around them towards the kitchen.

She opened the kitchen door, and to her surprise, found Monkey Fist flipping pancakes. He was dressed in a white robe quite similar to his black ninja robe except it was loose and his calves and lower arms weren't tied taut like in the other one, and he wore dark blue slippers. He turned around and greeted her. "Good morning Miss. Possible. It's about time people start getting up!"

Kim raised an eyebrow, not really expecting this. "….And what time did you get up?" _'Okay, this is just freaky……I come into my kitchen and find _Monkey Fist_ making breakfast… …Urg, I still need to get use to this whole villains being friends thing!' _Kim scratched her head, then walked though the door.

"A little before five…" Monty smiled. "The morning is the best time of the day to do Yoga."

"Hmm… Well that's interesting… I take it that you're a morning person…." Kim glanced at the stove. There were at least four things cooking on it at once; bacon, pancakes, French toast, and what looked like a Spanish omelet. "So…. you cook?"

Monty nodded. "I know it seems rather ridiculous…. especially when I have a cook and a butler and all to do it for me….. But I suppose it comes in handy when needed…. When I was a lad my mother would make me help her in the kitchen since my older sister had such resentment for the idea of cooking. I suppose I picked it up and it hasn't left me yet…."

"Hmm…. looks good!" Kim took her seat behind the counter.

"Thank you…" Monty smirked, then turned around and started to chop some apples and oranges. "And you can tell your mother not to worry. All of the supplies used to make this breakfast were purchased by me."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage to go to the supermarket so early in the morning? The shops don't open till eight!"

"Oddly enough, that super center, _Smarty Mart_ was open…. There was a man who came and greeted me in this hideous, revolting brain costume…. I know I won't be approaching that shopping center anytime soon…. " Monkey Fist lowered the burners and took out some plates and silverware. "Can you help me set the table? The others should be awakening shortly…"

"Sure." Kim smiled and picked up the plates, bringing them over to the dining room. "And about that _Smarty Mart_ Store, I totally get what you're talking about. The whole brain thing is totally wack! No wonder it's open 24/7! I guess they _do_ have some good deals and stuff, but I prefer to do my clothe shopping at _Club Banana, _even though Ron insists that _Smarty Mart_ is just as good. _Smarty Mart_ is way out of its lead compared to _Club Banana_!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Quality _is_ important. Usually the more expensive clothing products have finer quality than the ones you get in discount sales at _Smarty Mart_… even if it's the same item." Monkey Fist turned off the burners and flipped the French toast over.

"You are sooo right! Thanks, now I have something I could use to get back at Ron when he brings it up again!" Kim sat back down at the stools near the counter and smirked. _'Huh, Monkey Fist isn't really as bad as I thought... He can actually act like a normal human being! ...as hard as it is to believe...'_

Just then, Shego came walking through the door. Her hair was slightly tangled and her eyes were half open. Judging by her appearance, it seemed like she just got up out of bed. She stretched and yawned, then took a sigh while leaning against the refrigerator. "Hey… …do you know where the bathroom is? I need to take a shower…."

Kim blinked, a little shocked by Shego's appearance, since she always saw Shego at her best. This was almost a bit amusing. "Uh…" Kim pointed towards the staircase. "Just go up the stairs and to the right. It's hard to miss…"

"…thanks," Shego replied in the monotone voice. Then she walked out of the kitchen and slowly began to make her way up the stairs.

Kim glanced back at Monty and saw that he was busy, so she decided to go ahead and wake the others. She carefully opened the door, and then cautiously crept into the living room. It looked like Frederick and Rufus were already awake. Ron, one the other hand, was still asleep along with Drakken.

Kim smirked as she leaned on closer. She waved her hand, signaling Rufus and Frederick to come into the kitchen. They glanced back at each other, and then raced towards the door. Now she was alone with just Ron and Drakken. "Hmm… should I let them sleep or give them a rude awakening?" Kim whispered under her breath.

Just then, Shego came walking down the stairs. She was dressed in a green robe and her hair was tied back in a bun. Kim stood up straight and tilted her head. "Well that was fast…"

"Yeah, I had practice… It's an art." Shego walked off the steps and took one glance at the two who were still asleep and rolled her eyes. "They're _still_ asleep?" She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "It's already eight fifteen!"

"Yeah, I was just about to wake them up." Kim walked up to Shego, and then stood still, looking down at Drakken and Ron.

"Well it's about time!" Shego picked up a pillow and was just about to hit Drakken on the head when Kim stopped her.

"Wait…" Kim rubbed her chin. "We could always just leave them…."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Leave them? What's that gonna do? ….Wait!" She smirked knowingly. "Yeah, we could just let them sleep. By the time they wake up breakfast will be gone!" She chuckled mischievously.

Just then, a voice called out from the kitchen. "Breakfast is served! Wake those two up already!" Monkey Fist stepped out the kitchen door, and then turned around and went back inside.

Shego frowned. She sighed as she lifted the pillow off the sofa. "Well, I guess that's our signal to wake them up… …It would have been fun to see their reactions though…." Shego lifted the pillow high up in the air, ready to strike Drakken. "At least I can still do _this_…" She swung the pillow down, banging it on Drakken's head.

Drakken jumped up in a panic, breathing heavily. "W-What? What happened!"

Shego smirked. "Nothing…. Breakfast's ready… You're lucky I woke you up!"

Kim went up to Ron and gently started nudging him. Ron turned over and put his hands over his head. "…not now mom…. …five more minutes…." He yawned, and then curled up in a ball.

Kim frowned. "Ron get up!" She nudged even harder. "Breakfast is ready!"

Ron still remained sleeping. Shego smirked. "I know what'll get him up!" She went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She leaned over Ron, and then spilled the water on his face. Right away, he shot up out of his resting place, gasping for breath and breathing heavily. Shego put her hands on her hips. "…works every time…."

"Come on Ron. Breakfast is ready." Kim walked into the dining room with Ron following.

Ron stepped inside and saw the table all set with trays filled with food on them: French toast, pancakes, omelets, bacon, sausages, muffins, and lots of different kinds of fruits… Ron licked his lips. "Now this is what I call breakfast!" Ron raced to a chair, grabbed three pancakes, cut a piece off with his fork, and was just about to eat it when someone stopped him.

Monkey Fist stood with his hands on his hips frowning and tapping his foot impatiently. "Don't you know that you are supposed to wait until everyone is present at the table before you start dining? It's called being considerate!"

Ron smiled and leaned back in his chair, pointing to himself. "And this is called 'being the Ron'. Ron don't need to wait for other people to eat! The Ron can eat by himself!"

Monkey Fist smirked, amused with his lack of table etiquette. "Well, since 'the Ron' can eat by himself, 'the Ron' can eat by himself after everybody else eats! Now.… GET OUT OF THE DINING ROOM!"

Ron blinked and looked up at the angry English lord. Then he frowned. "Well FINE! I'll just go play VIDEO GAMES!" He got up out of his chair and angrily stomped out into the living room.

Monty frowned. "….And NO VIDEO GAMES! It's too early in the morning for that! Go read a book or somewhat!"

Shego and Kim entered into the dining and sat down. Shego rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Drakken's taking a shower. He'll be down soon…." She looked down at the table and took note of all the food. "…wow…" Then she looked up at Monkey Fist and raised an eyebrow. "You cooked this?" Monty nodded silently. Shego smirked, amused. "You didn't really strike me as the cooking type.…"

Kim glanced around the room, noticing that someone's missing. "Hey where's Ron?"

Monkey Fist frowned and crossed his arms. "I sent that inconsiderate buffoon to the dining room! If he can't be considerate enough to wait until all are present at the table to start dining, then he might as well dine along after the rest of us have had our fill!"

Kim sighed. "Oh… just let him come! I'm sure he learned his lesson! …Besides… you don't want him bothering you all day about not feeding him, do you?"

Monty sighed and shook his head. "…fine…. …But if he does it one more time, that's it!" He turned around and opened the living room door. "Ronald! You can come back inside the dining room now….."

Ron smiled and jumped up from the couch. "Booyah!" He raced back to the dining room and took his seat.

Finally, Drakken entered into the room and sat down. He sighed and stretched his arms. "That was a good shower…."

"Yeah, you needed it…" Shego smirked as Drakken narrowed his eyes on her.

Then Monkey Fist took his seat as all the rest started to eat. Ron was the first one to dig in since he had already served himself earlier. Drakken took two pieces of French toast, 2 pancakes, and a sausage while Shego grabbed some pancakes and bacon. Kim served herself some of the Spanish omelet, and Monkey Fist just took a banana and half of a rather small English muffin. Ron tilted his head as he glanced at Monty's plate. "That's all you're gonna eat? ….a banana?" Monty shrugged. Ron raised an eyebrow and took a second look at him. "…no wonder you're so scrawny.…"

"Ron!" Kim crossed her arms frowned. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

Ron shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Well at least he's not as bad as Drakken! I mean, at the rate he's goin, he could eat the house!"

"Ron!" Kim's face started to turn red. "Now, you wouldn't want anyone criticizing _your_ eating habits would you? Because I'll just tell you something right now, there's a whole lot of things to criticize about!"

Ron frowned and crossed his arms. "…fine… ..I'll stop…"

* * *

Well that's it for now. Sorry that chapter was a little dull. I had to start building some relationships first before we send them up into space! Well, I'll try to actually update before two months! Review and good day. 


	12. Chapter 12: Another Day Another Hope

Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever, and you have my sincerest apologies. I'm dreadfully sorry. It's just that I have been way too busy! It's amazing how time can just fly by! Well, I'm going to try really hard to wrap up this story in the next few months or so. I should be able to update a little more often now that I am on my vacation. Since this story is near its end I will try not to keep you waiting much longer. In the meantime, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

_**AR:**_

**Jerry Unipeg:** THANK YOU! Yes, I always wanted to see how they would react as a group…

**The ShapeShifting Chick:**:D Thank you! lol yeah Kimmie is all embarrassed. O.O …So now you have a choice, huh? Choose wise, choose wise….. …or choose both!

**Dark cloud1:** Why, thank you. It's good to know that people are enjoying it. And I shall keep going!

**Midnight Moonfox:** lol wow…. Yes, MF does make a funny cook… And I'm Updating! I'm Updating! –at a slow pace, but I'm Updating! Sheesh!

**Gruffuddgirl91:** Oh, you're just buttering me up! But it does make me feel good to know that my written work is being appreciated. And I'm dreadfully sorry about keeping you waiting so long! I'll try to update more often!

**Alaksandra:** Yes, I know, I know. However, I did try to squeeze the Kim and Ron –ness in a little more in the next chapter. Nothing too dramatic, but it still shows their relationship building.

**- Please don't forget to leave a Review. Thank you. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Another Day, Another Hope**

_(day of takeoff)_

Another day had approached the rather small town of Middleton. It was dawn and the sun was getting ready to make its glorious appearance to the awaiting deep midnight blue sky. The wind nudged gently against the branches of the old oak as the trees swayed and danced ever so gracefully.

Kim stood out on the balcony, her emerald green eyes gazing out into the sky, thinking, wondering, pondering… Her auburn hair, swaying with the wind… The sky was turning golden, now with hints of pink, blue, and violet. The only bird outside that stirred the morning's stillness was a dove.

Kim sighed and rested her elbows on the rail. Just then someone approached her from behind. Ron slowly and cautiously walked up to her. Kim was still unaware of his presence. However, she was not surprised when she felt a warm gentle hand touch her shoulder. She glanced up at Ron and sighed. Ron, smiling comfortingly, came closer and stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her. No words were spoken, for they were not needed. Then, together, they stood side by side as the sun rose up from the east, shedding its glorious radiance upon them.

The time came at last. They were to wake up bright and early, have breakfast, and head over to the Space Center to prepare for liftoff. They were the world's last hope. If they failed, it would mean the end for most of their loved ones and most of mankind. There was a lot of pressure. That was only one aspect of their troubles. They could all die. There were a lot of possibilities for the fate of their lives and the lives of others.

Eventually, this all got to Kim. For once, Kim was unsure. Unsure if they would be able to save the ones they loved, unsure if the whole operation would work, unsure if they would all survive. She stood standing there motionless, doubts running through her head. Ron stood next to her stroking her light silky golden hair. He was no mind reader, but he could sense her doubt and worry. He searched deep within himself to find some words of comfort, but the only thing he could pull out was _'don't worry. It will all be okay…'_, so he used it. "Don't worry Kim. It will all be okay…."

Kim looked up and gazed deep into his chocolate brown eyes, searched them for the truthfulness of his words. He seemed so sure. So sure that everything would turn out alright in the end, so sure that they would be able to do it. Just a few days ago he was in the same spot she was in, and now it's the total opposite. She smirked, noticing the irony of the situation and allowed Ron's hopeful words to sink in, for it was the only thing of comfort she could grasp onto for now.

Ron smiled, knowing that Kim took in the words he said and wrapped his loving arm around her. Then, together, they watched the glorious sunrise, signaling a new day, a new hope, a new adventure, yet at the same time new danger, doubts, and feelings.

**x…**

All the others were just getting up. Monty, of course, was already up. Being a morning person, he already started making breakfast. He took the role of 'cook' for the past three days, giving Mrs. Possible a break. In fact, occasionally, Ron, being a rather good cook himself, would help Monty out in the kitchen. It was a rather strange site seeing the two working together, considering that they were sworn adversaries just a few weeks ago.

Even Shego and Kim made a bond of friendship. They would often be found reading teen magazines and swooning over their favorite celebrities and movie actors. Drakken would just keep his distance, a little jealous of the men they would swoon over.

It appeared that they were all getting used to working together in their new alliance. There would occasionally be conflicts, but nothing too serious. Even Ron and Drakken were becoming friends.

Monty just finished preparing breakfast and sneaked into the living room where everybody was sleeping. He nearly laughed out loud when he found Drakken curled up in a ball clutching his beloved stuffed teddy bear. He shook his head and made his way towards the light switch. Then, with a flick of his wrist he turned the rather bright lights on.

Shego's eyes twitched as she slowly got them adjusted to the light. Then she angrily protested. "What are you doing?"

"It's eight o' clock! And breakfast is almost ready. In fact, you should thank me for letting you sleep late, for the proper wake up hour is at seven!" Monkey Fist smirked, then made his way back towards the kitchen.

Shego was very irritable in the morning. She was about to say something rather rude, but decided to hold her tongue. Instead she glared at him with evil eyes. "Fine! I'm up!" She hissed. Then she sighed, stretched, got up, and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Drakken, however, was still sleeping. By now he moved into a position where he was sucking his thumb. Frederick was already up and approached Drakken curiously. He scratched his furry head and looked at him, never seeing a full grown human suck his thumb before. By now, Frederick was all up in his face. Drakken was still sound asleep, but started to stir. This slow awakening process suddenly speeded up when Drakken opened his eyes to see the small furry simian eye to eye.

"AAHHH!" Drakken jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling, then, after a few seconds, plunged back down to the ground.

Monkey Fist came running out of the kitchen. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Drakken was still in shock. He crawled back against the wall and pointed at Frederick, trying to mouth some words that just weren't coming out straight. "That! That! That!" Frederick remained in the same spot, looking up at the simian man innocently.

Monty's worried expression dropped, now knowing exactly what happened. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh….. …you'll get over it. Monkeys are curious by nature. He was probably just taken back by the way you sleep or somewhat. Just get ready, breakfast is on the table!" And with that, he walked back into the kitchen.

Drakken remained expressionless for a few seconds, then he crossed his arms and glared down at the little monkey. Frederick merely smiled in response.

* * *

Mr. Dr. Possible was hard at work in the Space Center. He, along with a team of workers, had to make sure everything was ready for the launch. Mrs. Dr. Possible was there as well. Although she was a brain sergeant, she thought it would be good to help him and be there with him for support, considering that it was their daughter who would be flying in that shuttle. Jim and Tim slept over their friend's house and would be arriving soon to see their sister go up into space. Mr. Dr. Possible continued to pace around the shuttle

"Do they have enough fuel?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked the manager of the team.

"YES!" The man replied irritably. "For the forty fifth time, THEY HAVE ENOUGH FUEL!" And with that, the man angrily walked away and continued his business.

Mr. Dr. Possible, taken back by the man's response, shied off a bit, now realizing how anxious he was. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, just noticing the terrible headache that inflicted his head.

Mrs. Dr. Possible was standing at the window when she noticed her husband's distress. She walked up to him and smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't worry so much, James. They'll be fine."

James looked up. "But how can you be so sure? What if something happens and they can't stop the comet? What if something goes wrong? What if…. What if we loose her?"

The all knowing wife stood side by side with her husband and let her hands crawl up his chest towards his neck to fix his navy blue tie. She seemed so calm. "Well, I'm sure they'll be able to destroy the comet. There's not a doubt in my mind that says they wouldn't be able to find some way to demolish it, no madder how hard the circumstances… However, if something did happen in the process, we must be prepared …to let go…."

"….let go?" The worried doctor hesitantly questioned, stuttering a bit.

"Yes…." Mrs. Dr. Possible answered. "It's apart of life and it's only natural. ….Yes, we love Kimmie with all our hearts and would even die for her if we could, but now she's old enough to make her own decisions. …If she wants to go up there into space, knowing that there's a possibility that she could die up there… that's her decision… and she must deal with the consequences. …whether good or bad…. ….we can't interfere…."

James Timothy Possible lowered his head and leaned against the wall, finally realizing what the phrase '_letting go'_ meant. He sighed and wiped a small tear from his eyes. "I never realized how hard it would be…. …to let go….."

His loving wife gently took his hand and held it in hers. "…..I know….."

* * *

Drakken and Shego were the first ones to get to the Space Center. With them, they brought the rather large bulky laser cannon known as the _Terminator_. They didn't have it with them at Kim's house so they had to stop by their previous lair to get it. How they managed to get it to the Space Center, nobody knows. Since the invention was on wheels, they were able to roll it down to where the shuttle was. Mr. Dr. Possible was there studying the shuttle for the fifty sixth time.

"Why, hello there James Timothy Possible!" Drakken called out from behind him with taunting laughter.

Mr. Dr. Possible merely smiled, knowing that Drakken shouldn't even be talking. "Hello…. Drew Theodore Lypsky…"

Shego covered her mouth, keeping her laughter in. "…Theodore?" Then she giggled some more. "…..cute…."

Drakken frowned. "Alright let's just get this thing over with! I brought the _Terminator_." He stepped to the side, allowing Mr. Dr. Possible full view of his creation. Drakken smiled and stood up straight with pride. "This is one of my greatest creations!"

Dr. James smirked. "Well it's a good thing it's not a robot because then I might not allow you to use it! your luck with robots….." He laughed, taunting Drakken even further. Shego joined in and laughed with him.

Drakken crossed his arms and glared at the both of them. Then he sighed and made his way behind the laser cannon, nudging it forward. "Here! Let's just attach it to the shuttle already! Shego, come here and help me!"

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed. "…fine…." Then, without much of a hurry, she slowly made her way to where Drakken was standing and helped him push the laser cannon closer to the shuttle. Once there, they backed away and allowed Mr. Dr. Possible to take control. Then, a rather large machine noisily picked up the laser and carefully positioned it on the side of the shuttle, fastening it in place. Once it was attached both Mr. Dr. Possible and Dr. Drakken made their way to the shuttle to make sure the laser cannon was stably attached.

* * *

It was almost one o' clock and takeoff was at two. Kim hurriedly got dressed, knowing that it wouldn't really matter considering they all had to wear space suits. However, she still wanted to look presentable for their arrival. She put on a light blue sweater and a casual pair of black jeans. She turned to comb her hair, then plopped the brush in her suitcase. She didn't really know if she needed a suitcase or not, but she decided to take one just in case.

After that was all taken care of, she slipped on her new pair of blue and black shoes, grabbed her suitcase, and raced downstairs. Monty was already at the door, dressed in a black ninja robe. Beside him was his already packed suitcase. In his hands was a book he was reading titled '_The Iliad'_. Frederick was sitting down patiently besides him.

Kim raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. "You're wearing that?"

Monty merely shrugged and continued reading. Kim glanced around the room, noticing that someone was missing. "Where's Ron?"

Frederick pressed some buttons on his mechanical device, and then looked up at Kim. "Ron… …is… …in… …the… …guest… …room..."

Right away, without any response, Kim dropped her bags and ran upstairs. She noticed the light was still on through the crack under the door. Kim walked up to it and knocked. "Ron? Are you almost ready? What are you doing in there?"

"I'm almost done! I'm just changing!" Ron replied as he struggled to fit into his tan baggy pants. Rufus made his way towards the door and squeezed under the crack. He smiled, then dropped down and continued scurrying downstairs. Ron opened the door wide and stepped outside, letting out a sigh. "Okay I'm ready!"

Kim raised an eyebrow and pointed to his chest. "Um…. …you don't have a shirt on…."

"Oh!" Ron looked down and noticed his chest was bare. "Whoops, I forgot….." He ran back into the room and slammed the door. "I'll be right out!"

Kim covered her mouth and giggled some. "Well…. At least he didn't forget to put on his pants this time…." After a few seconds of waiting, the door knob turned and Ron appeared at the doorpost, fully dressed. He was dressed in his normal mission attire, unlike Kim. Kim just noticed that she was improperly dressed, but decided to just forget it. They were gong to end up wearing space suits anyway. "Well it's about time! Come on!" She grabbed onto Ron's sleeve and pulled him down the stairs."

Ron sighed and crossed his arms. "Again with the pulling…."

Finally they were all together and ready to leave. A white taxi appeared at the front door and everyone made their way to it. Monty sat at the front passenger seat while Kim, Ron, and Frederick all made their way to the back. The medium-built, scruffy-looking cabdriver lifted the cigarette from his mouth and turned to Kim. "So where are you's headin?"

"To the Middleton Space Center please!" Kim replied boldly. Then, without a word being said, the car took off.

* * *

Takeoff time was now in fifteen minutes. Mr. Dr. Possible paced back and forth with his hands behind his back as Drakken, Shego, Jim, Tim, and Mrs. Dr. Possible patiently waited on a bench. Their eyes followed him as he walked up and down the hall. Then, stopping suddenly, he let out an impatient growl. "Where are they? Liftoff is in fifteen minutes!"

Mrs. Dr. Possible slowly shook her head, seeing her husband get so worked up over things all of a sudden. "They'll be here, don't worry…" She came up closer to him, wrapping her graceful hands around him and fixing his inner blue shirt collar with her long slender fingers. "Patience doctor….." She smirked, batting her eyelids. Then she lifted her face up to his and pecked his pale cheek gently.

Mr. Dr. Possible smiled and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as she walked away. Jim and Tim cringed in disgust. "Ew! Yuck!"

"Hey, you boys better be glad your mother and I love each other so much!" Mr. Dr. Possible called out. Jim and Tim grew silent…. for once…

Just then the glass door to the Space Center swung open, and through it walked Kim, Ron, Monty, and Frederick. Instinctively, Kim ran to her dad and gave him a hug. "Sorry we're late. There was a whole lot of traffic and the cabdriver got lost… …it turns out he was only substituting for one who got sick…. "

Shego smirked and teased her playfully. "Daddy's little girl, huh?"

"Shut up, Shego!" Kim narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, then looked back and found Ron tugging on her sweater.

"Hey, KP, we still got time! We made it!" Ron smiled joyfully.

Rufus poked his little bald pink head out of Ron's pocket and crawled in under his shirt, making his way to Ron's shoulder. "Hi five!" Rufus shouted, waving his little hand in the air.

Ron gently patted the rodent's bare paw. "Booyah!"

Drakken and Shego got up and stood with the others. Then Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible led them to where the shuttle was and prepared them for boarding the spacecraft. First off, they loaded all of their belongings into the shuttle and made sure there was plenty of food and all the necessary equipment they needed on board. Then they gave them their spacesuits. They wouldn't need to wear the spacesuits all the time, but they needed to wear them for takeoff just in case. And so they did.

Finally everybody was geared up and ready. The power levels were high and they had extra fuel on board in case of power failure. The _Terminator _was safely intact and secure. Now the only thing left to do was the good byes. Shego, Drakken, and Monkey Fist already started to board the shuttle. Kim, Ron, and Frederick lingered behind to say their farewells.

Ron's parents just entered into the Space Center after being away on vacation, and made their way to the shuttle where they would find their son. "Mom! Dad!" Ron's eyes lit up as he raced to them, embracing them in his arms, and they did the same to him. "Ronald!"

"My little Ronald is going up into space to save the world!" Mrs. Stoppable exclaimed, practically squeezing him to death. "Our little hero!" Ron's face grew red with embarrassment.

"That's my boy!" his proud father wrapped his right arm around him and playfully punched his shoulder.

Rufus laughed and chuckled, lying down on his back. "Aw….."

Kim smirked, watching Ron interact with his parents, then turned to see her own parents standing side by side three feet away from her. She smiled and then plunged into her father's loving arms. "I love you dad…." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too Kimmiecub….." Mr. Dr. Possible wrapped his arms around his little girl, not wanting to ever release her, wishing that she could stay his little girl forever. But sadly, he knew that he must let her go. After a moment or two, his embrace loosened, allowing her to step away.

Then she turned towards her mom and smiled, hugging her as well. "I love you mom…." As she hugged her mother, Mr. Dr. Possible gently pushed away a few tears that welled up from his eyes, not really wanting his daughter to see him in sorrow.

Finally she let go. Jim and Tim came running up to her. "Hey wait!" They called.

Kim turned around and found her little brothers running up to her, holding up an item, one in each hand. "Here!" They lifted them up to Kim. "They're missiles! ….just in case the Terminator fails…. We made them!"

Kim smiled, touched by their eagerness to help. "Aww!" She took the missiles in her hands and gently set them down on the floor, kneeling down to get closer to her brothers. "Come here you tweebs! You guys are the best!"

At first, they let her embrace them, but after a few seconds they began to squirm around and push away. "Ew!" Tim shouted. "Are you feeling okay!" Jim finished. Kim smiled and picked up the missiles, slowly raising herself up off the floor. The twins ran back to their mother.

Frederick came up to Mr. Dr. Possible and hugged him as well. "..Good… …bye… …doctor…" Frederick tapped his fingers on the buttons of his suit.

Mr. Possible smirked and patted the simian's furry head. "Good luck Frederick. Make sure you keep them safe!"

"...Roger…" Frederick replied. Then the little monkey jumped down and scampered into the shuttle. Ron joined up with Kim and they followed him, making their way to the metal plank that linked them to the spacecraft. Ron went in first. Then Kim followed, glancing back at her family for what might be the last time. It was still uncertain. Only fate could deicide.

Once inside everybody got strapped in and prepared for launch. There were four rows of seats. Frederick and Kim were sitting upfront in the pilot's seat, next came Ron and Rufus, then Drakken and Shego, and Monkey Fist sat in the back. After a few seconds of silence, the countdown started.

_"..Ten..."_

Kim braced herself by closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Surprisingly, she felt a warm gentle hand touch her shoulder. She looked back and found Ron smiling comfortingly, and those same words that softened the morning rang in her ears. "Don't worry… It will all be okay…."

_"..Eight..."_

Kim smiled back greatly appreciative of his words of comfort.

"_..Six..."_

"_..Five..."_

_"..Four..."_

"_..Three..."_

"_..Two..."_

_"...One..."_-Takeoff

* * *

And here it is! The adventure begins! Will they get there in time? Will they be able to destroy the comet? Are they too late? Can they save their home? Can they save themselves? What will happen to them? …..You'll find out soon enough… Review and Good day. :D 


	13. Chapter 13: Day I

Okay, I am really going to try to wrap this story up as soon as I can, so I am holding all **_AR-s_** until the end. Please forgive me but I'm sure you understand. There are approximately 2-4 more chapters to go so stay tuned! Enjoy.

**- Please don't forget to leave a Review. Thank you. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Day I**

A cold front blew in from the north and the first frost came later on that day. Ever so gently, little flakes of snow glided to the ground. The clouds were dark, but not as dark as a thunder cloud. In fact, they were almost pure white. The winds died down into the peaceful enchanted evening. It was cold, but not bitter cold. Cool enough to enjoy the snow that seemed to float down from the sky and lightly dust the city streets. The pine trees were covered with a light coat of snow.

Jim and Tim were running around outside. They both had their green and red winter coats on. They stuck their tongues out and tried to catch snowflakes on them, feeling them melt away and dissolve in their mouths. Their mom watched them from the window.

Mr. Dr. Possible was in the dining room trying to do some paperwork while his wife stood at the window. For some reason, although the house was perfectly quiet with Jim and Tim outside, it was hard for him to concentrate. He still had a lot on his mind. He rubbed his head and took another sip from his mug of hot cocoa. Then he picked up his pen and tapped it on the table.

Mrs. Possible turned around from the window and looked at him. She still had on her bran new black velvet winter coat on from being outside earlier with the boys. It had an imitation fur collar and fur cuffs. She slipped it off and hung it on a coat hanger, then, knowing that her husband needed her comfort, slowly walked up to him.

He sighed and finally laid the pen down in defeat. Then he shook his head and leaned back in his chair. His wife came and stood next to him, then, she pulled out a chair and took a seat. "Honey, you don't have to stress out so much! They'll be fine."

Mr. Dr. Possible looked over at his wife and gazed deep into her dark blue eyes, searching them for truth. "How can you be so sure they'll be able to do it? The fate of the world is in their hands!"

Mrs. Dr. Possible crossed her arms and calmly leaned back in her chair. "Trust me… they can do it." Then, she allowed a small smile to filter across her face. "Remember what you always say… ….Anything is possible for a Possible…."

And with that, Dr. James Timothy Possible smiled. He looked at her meaning to thank her, but the words just weren't coming out. His understanding wife nodded her head and looked up back at him. "You're welcome…"

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the space shuttle. Either nobody had a voice or they were all deep in thought. That is…. …all except for Ron. Ron was hardly ever really deep in thought, and when he was, he found it appropriate to share his thoughts out loud. However, this was not the case. He was simply taken back from the silence and was cautious in breaking it. He looked at the front two seats where Frederick and Kim were, then looked back at the three former villains. 

Rufus poked his little bald pink head out of Ron's pocket, yawned, and then slipped back inside. Ron sighed and scratched his head, then he leaned up closer to the two leather seats in front of him where Kim and Frederick where seated. He cleared his throat and decided to make his move. "So….. …we're going straight to the comet, huh?"

"Affirmative…" Frederick replied, using the device on his arm, keeping his eyes in front on him.

"Okay…" Ron turned his head, looking out of the window next to him, gazing at the stars. "So…. which comet are we going to try to destroy first? The… …big… …one… …or the little one?"

This time Kim answered. "We're going to test it on the smaller one first, just in case…."

"I see…." Ron replied. He looked back at Drakken who was twiddling his thumbs and Shego who was reading a teen magazine. Monkey Fist was sleeping in the back, some mumbled words coming out of his mouth. Ron sighed and leaned back in his seat. "…Too bad this shuttle doesn't have a TV…"

Kim glanced back at him and smiled. "Ah, but it does!"

"Are you serious?" Ron perked up to the edge of his seat.

Kim held up a remote. "Oh, I'm serious!" She pressed a red button, and all of a sudden, a screen came down from the ceiling of the shuttle. "My dad put it in…"

Ron smiled from ear to ear. "This totally rocks!" Rufus came out of Ron's pocket due to all the noise and sat on Ron's shoulder watching the screen. Kim tossed him the remote, and Ron caught it, turning the television on. "Booyah!" Then he started channel surfing. Drakken started to watch it with him, but Shego wasn't that interested. She took out a set of headphones to drown out the sound and continued reading her magazine. Monkey Fist was still sleeping.

Before Shego put on her headphones, she couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at some of the unusual things Monkey Fist muttered in his sleep. Things like "Get that blasted cow out of here", "I hate turtles", "coconuts", and "she's hot". Shego smirked, thinking of all the blackmail she could have had on him if she only brought a recorder. Oh well, it didn't really matter much, she just continued reading her magazine and listening to music. Meanwhile, they kept getting closer and closer to their destination.

* * *

By this time, Jim and Tim were back inside with their parents. They already had dinner and were all huddled together on the couch. Well, actually Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible were seated on the couch. Jim and Tim were lying down on the floor in front of the television screen. The News was coming on shortly and the President was scheduled to speak. The room was silent. 

In the screen was a blue background, in front of it stood a wooden oak stand. On it, a piece of royal blue fabric hung down with an eagle, the nation's symbol, engraved in gold. After a moment or two, the elderly dark skinned president approached the podium, holding a letter in his hand. He laid it down gently on the stand and then lifted his head to look straight out at the people. He was dressed in a formal suit, black and white where the colors of choice.

Then, finally, the president spoke. "…It appears that there is a new hope…." His gaze shifted a little, trying to make eye contact with some of his workers in the back. "In the Middleton Space Center earlier this afternoon, a shuttle was launched to try to make another attempt at destroying the comet, now comet's'. The team is called 'The Messiah'. The brave souls aboard this shuttle are: Kimberly Ann Possible now Stoppable, Ronald N. Stoppable and his pet Rufus, Dr. Drew T. Lypsky, Miss Sheena N. Hathor more commonly known as Shego, Lord Montgomery R. Fiske, and Frederick."

The president straightened his posture into a more formal one. "Their device for destroying the comets is the _Terminator_ that Dr. Drew Lypsky invented himself!" The weary man sighed and leaned against the stand, both his hands gripping onto the corners. "…Let's just hope it works…. …they're our last hope…." Then, as if they were listening to him and watching him, he gave them words of encouragement. "We're counting on you guys... …Good luck and God bless…" And with that, the screen dimmed.

It appears that the Possible family wasn't the only one to view the President's speech. Out in cool dark space in the shuttle known as the 'Messiah', Ron, Kim, Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist all listened silently as the President summed up his speech. Frederick was concentrated on steering while Rufus was deep in sleep. No one made a sound and nobody spoke a word. There was complete and utter silence once the screen went blank. The pressure was just starting to sink in…

**x…**

Just then, in front of them a rather large object came into view. The television screen changed and Wade appeared on it. "Wade!" Ron exclaimed. "…Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hey it's Kim's computer nerd!" Drakken shouted out loud.

"…Uh-huh, that's nice…." Shego sighed, paying Drakken no recognition. "…like I care…"

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, turning to face the screen.

Wade's image moved over so that it only took up half of the screen. Then on the other half appeared what looked like a sonar map of some kind. It showed their coordinates and objects near them, and right in front of them were two huge objects approaching, one bigger than the other. "You are approaching Comet 'Possible'."

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ya'know, you could have just said 'the comets'…."

Monty smirked, shook his head, and then leaned back in his seat taking out his book. Wade's image took up full screen again. "Well, you better get everything ready! I'll keep you posted."

"You rock Wade." Kim unbuckled herself and stood up out of her seat, stretching some.

"Good luck!" Wade's image disappeared and the normal television came back on.

Kim took the remote and turned the TV off. "Hey!" Ron protested. "I was watching that!"

"Ron…" Kim raised an eyebrow. "We are going to go destroy a comet now…. You can watch TV later…. …okay?"

Ron sighed and lowered his head. "Okay I guess…."

Kim smiled, and then made her way to the back where the door was. Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist followed. Ron was still seated. He nudged Rufus a little trying to wake him up. Finally, he succeeded and they both went to catch up with the others.

As Ron entered the back room he found everyone silently listening as Drakken gave orders. For once, he was the one in charge of everything. "Okay, I hope you all know your positions. Kim, you are in charge of the lever with the power settings. Shego, you're in charge with aiming the laser. Monkey Fist, you are in charge of power level. Frederick, you are…" Drakken glanced around the room for Frederick. "… not here…. Oh well! You're doing your job anyway! And I will activate it! …Okay… I guess that settles it…."

"Hey, what about me?" Ron stomped up to him with his arms crossed and his eyebrows curved down in the center.

"Oh yes," Drakken rubbed his chin. "John, or Rob, or something…."

"RON! THE NAME'S RON!" Ron put his hands on his hips. "Do you do that on purpose or something?"

Shego walked up to him, covering her mouth and chuckling. "…you'd be surprised…."

"Stoppable….. …right?" Drakken walked up to him, his hands behind his back, inspecting him.

"YESS!" Ron waved his hands in the air.

"Oh yeah…." Drakken glanced back. "Well…. You're in charge of making sure everyone else is doing what they're supposed to be doing…."

"Oh yeah!" Ron smiled, remembering that they've been through this already. "I remember now!"

"Good…." Drakken stated. Then he turned around and headed towards the door. "…Now… everybody to their posts!" Right away, they all scattered, leaving Ron standing helplessly. He looked around, wondering where everybody went. Then, he went off looking for them, Rufus by his side.

Shego went up to the front and turned the rather large lever so that a red light blinked on the center of the comet. She smirked and leaned back in her grey leather seat. "Target is ready. The Terminator is aimed!"

Drakken nodded his head. "Good! Good!"

"Power levels are high!" Monkey Fist called out. "The terminator is operational!"

Kim pulled the red lever down half way, turning the power settings to medium since this was the smaller of the two comets. "Power settings are set on medium. We're all ready!"

"Okay!" Drakken rushed to the front of the shuttle where Shego was and put his tiny gloved hand on the rather large red button. "Here it goes! Brace yourselves!" A beam of red light blasted out from the laser and hit the comet hard core in the center. Then, as if the explosion was from within, it exploded and pieces of rock came flying everywhere. A ring, or wave so to speak, came forth from the exploding comet and hit them.

The shuttle shook and vibrated violently. Kim clung onto to a seat as Ron slammed into the side next to the window. Drakken crashed to the ground while Shego struggled to get a hold of something. Monkey Fist fell back and hit his head on the ground, then rolled over and hung onto the door post. The lights flickered on and off as some rocks hit them.

Rocks, some as big as small cars, came flying everywhere at them, creating dents and damaging the shuttle. Apparently, they were too close to the comet. Red lights flashed on and off as an alarm sounded. Then, after a few moments of chaos, the lights flicked off and everything went dark. It stopped. The worst had passed. There was silence. The only things heard were the groans of the injured passengers. However, everybody was safe.

Kim got up and took out her Kimmunicator. She pressed the button that turns it on and Wade popped up on the screen. "Hey Wade… uh, it appears that the power went out, can you help us get it back on?"

"Sure" Wade replied. "Just attach the Kimmunicator to the power source."

Kim used the light on the Kimmunicator to see where she was going and then plugged it in. After a minute or two, the lights flashed back on. She glanced around the room seeing everybody on the floor. "Is everyone okay?"

Shego rose herself up half way, leaning on her arms for support. "…What do you think, princess?"

Slowly, the others got up groaning. Drakken clenched his shoulder in pain and Monkey Fist rubbed his head. Ron hit the wall with his back, but the injury wasn't too severe. Thankfully, there were only minor injuries, nothing major. Ron got up and immediately went to check up on the _Terminator_. He went to the next room and looked through the window on the ceiling. Ron gasped and his eyes grew wide. He jerked around and ran back into the room. "Hey! ….I think you need to see this…."

The others followed, an uncanny feeling surrounding them. Then, they all looked up at the disastrous fate. The _Terminator_ was completely gone and destroyed, wiped clean away from the ship. A rock must have hit it. The only thing left of it was a long cable that stuck out from the shuttle. Smoke rose up from it. The _Terminator_ was no more.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Day II Accomplishment

Sorry for taking so long to upate. It was clearly unexpected. There was a certain date that I was aiming to update by and I didn't make it, and because of it, I wasn't able to update at all until now. I hope you understand. Also, I am still keeping all Author Replies until the end. Anyway, here it is, Enjoy.

**- Please don't forget to leave a Review. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Day II: Accomplishment**

All hope was lost. They were the world's last hope and they blew it. The _Terminator_ was completely destroyed and it was too late to go back to earth to get another weapon or rebuild it. On the bright side, the smaller comet was shattered and no longer proven as a threat. Unfortunately, that was also the least deadly of the two. The smaller comet wouldn't have wiped out the entire population. The larger one that spelled the end of mankind was still on its course straight towards their planet, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Even the missiles that Jim and Tim gave Kim were far too weak to do any substantial damage. Time was growing considerably scarce.

Inside of the shuttle, at first everyone was yelling and blaming Dr. Drakken, but then, after a while, they realized that it wasn't entirely his fault. At least his invention actually worked. There were just a few miscalculations as to the distance and range from the comet. Even if this be true, it wasn't his fault that a rock hit the _Terminator_. It was supposedly attached securely on the shuttle. Nobody could have prevented it from getting hit, although, it would have been a better idea to shoot the comet at a distance.

"Well…. " Ron slowly and shyly went up to Kim, anxiety and nervousness keeping him from speaking up louder. "What should we do?"

For once, Kim could not find the answer. She searched deep within her mind for a plan, but she could not come up with anything. They had nothing. She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know…"

It was incredible that at a time like this Shego could be found reading a magazine. Drakken was busy looking over his flaws for the _Terminator_. It seemed like Monkey Fist was the only one other than Ron who heard Kim's response. "Well," the accented voice spoke up. "We can always commit a suicidal plunge into the comet with the shuttle in hopes of destroying it…."

Kim jerked back in utter horror. "Are you mad? ….on second thought…. …Forget I said that…."

Monty shrugged, and then leaned back in his leather grey chair, taking out his book. "Well, it was merely a proposition…."

Ron cast a wary glance to Kim and she did the same. Then finally, after a few moments of pondering, Kim broke the silence… and with a good cause. "I'll go contact Wade."

"Good." Ron nodded his head. "You do that!" Rufus bobbed his head as well in agreement.

Kim went to the front of the shuttle where Frederick sat piloting the spacecraft. She plugged her Kimmunicator into a power socket and turned it on. This way, instead of Wade's image appearing on the Kimmunicator, it appeared on the television screen. "Hey Wade…. We have a big situation here…."

"Go ahead" Wade halted all notices to let her speak.

"Well, I think you probably already know about the disaster with the _Terminator_… so…. Now what? I was trying to think of a way to stop it and I found none! Then Monkey Fist suggested that we just crash into it ourselves! So….. what would you're advise be? Give us the super genius take on this Wade!" Kim cleared her throat and tried to calm down, straightening up into a more relaxed posture.

Wade was very cautious in answering. He paused for a while before replying. Then, finally, when he felt it right to do so, he spoke up. "Well…. We are running out of time, so, if you were still going to try to destroy the comet, you wouldn't be able to go back to earth and come back to it in time….. …This is a very sticky situation… However, I do have to admit, the shuttle would be able to destroy the comet, but…. Well…. There are no escape shuttles so… well…. ….you know the flaw to that plan…. …You might as well just come back home…."

That last statement sparked Kim's character, the part of Kim that refuses to give up, the part of her that won't take failure as an option. The feeling first started firing up in her heart, then, slowly, like the forest fire it felt like, it started to spread to her whole body. Righteous fury stirred up in her, a kind of feeling soldiers would get entering into war. Courage, boldness, her adrenaline was kicking up into high gear. She could barely contain her energy. "….NO!"

Wade was taken back by surprise. "…What?"

"No…" Kim stood up, her hands clenched in fists. All the others stopped what they were doing and glanced up at her. "We will not give up! We will fight to the end and I won't rest until this comet is gone and destroyed! We swore that we would put an end to this threat! …And that is exactly what we are going to do! Failure is not an option!"

Drakken warily glanced over at Shego, his eyebrow raised. "…And I thought Monkey Fist was crazy!"

Monkey Fist crossed his arms and frowned. "Humph! Like I said… it was just a _suggestion_!"

Ron smiled and ran up to Kim. "Now that's the Kim I know!" He embraced her in his loving arms, holding her up close to his chest, and kissed her on the lips. Kim's foot popped in response. Rufus held his hands together looking up at the two, chuckling and aw-ing.

Shego cringed in disgust. "Okay love birds… can we cut down the drama and mushy love stuff now, we're in a bit of a serious situation here!"

Wade was still in shock. However he wasn't too surprised that Kim would react in this manner. In fact, he kind of figured that it would be coming. After all, she is, or was, Kim Possible. He shook his head slowly and cleared his throat. "Well…. You know what will happen if you go on with it, right?" Kim and Ron nodded their heads in understanding. "And are all of you alright with it?"

"Well…." Drakken spoke on behalf of the group of former villains. "Since we don't have anywhere to go back home to escape from bitter death, we might as well die doing what we can to save the world than dying doing nothing. Monkey Fist nodded in agreement. Shego, however, seemed like she didn't care much anyway. Ron and Kim both agreed as well.

Wade nodded his head. "Very well…." He stopped, letting the realization of what they were about to do sink in. "I'll contact your families so you can say your farewells." And with that, his image disappeared from the screen. There was silence.

_**- two hours later -**_

After a while of waiting, a familiar ring tone broke the silence. Kim's Kimmunicator was going off. Kim got up out of her seat and walked up to the front of the shuttle next to Frederick where the electronic device was plugged in. She tapped the blue button, turning the communication gadget on. All the others listened quietly as Wade's image once again appeared up on the television screen.

Wade managed to pull off a fake smile watching Kim as she took a seat. "Well, I was able to contact the Possible family and Drakken's mom. Sorry Shego, I wasn't able to contact your brothers. I think they were out on a mission….. …at least that's what the answering machine stated…."

Shego rolled her eyes and exhaled bitterly, yet with a hint of relief. "Thank goodness! Uh…. That's okay…. I don't really care about good byes anyway…. …like I have a choice of being here in the first place….."

Wade turned to Ron, biting his lip. "…And well, I think your parents went back to their vacation or something... …or maybe even tried to evacuate… I am not entirely sure…"

Ron lowered his head a hint of disappointment in his tone. "…I see…." Rufus sighed and patted Ron's shoulder. "Well…. I kind of already said my good byes anyway…. …no biggie… ….just when you do contact them, tell them I love them…"

"Of course, I'll be sure to do so…" Wade now turned to Monkey Fist. "And Lord Fiske…. I did some family research on you too…. …It seems like most of them are dead…. …however, I found your niece, Mandy…."

"..Uh……" Monty's eyes widened, either out of surprise or out of sheer embarrassment. For some reason, he couldn't really form a sentence in response.

"You have a niece?" Ron and Drakken simultaneously bolted out. Ron started chuckling to himself imagining Monkey Fist as a baby-sitter.

"Here, I'll put her on first!" Wade clicked something and an image of an approximately 13-year old girl appeared up on the screen. She had bright blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her dark black hair came down all the way to her waist and she was rather thin. She had on a red blouse with sleeves that came down to her elbows and a black ruffled skirt. You could clearly see the family resemblance. In fact, she seemed like she could even pass as his daughter.

Shego smirked, glancing back at Monkey Fist. "….cute….."

Mandy smiled, delighted to see her uncle. "Uncle Monty!" Her voice called out, laced with an English accent. "I heard you were going to die! Is that true?" Monty rolled his eyes, not clearly giving a response, but after displaying his usual resentful behavior, he came back to her nodding his head slightly, biting his lip. "Oh Uncle Monty, I'm going to miss you!"

He smirked slightly, getting over his embarrassment. "I'll miss you too…." There was a brief pause of silence before he spoke up again. "I just wanted you to know that my castle and everything in it belongs to you and your father now and you may finally keep my golden medallion that your mother gave me."

Mandy was overjoyed and filled with sorrow at the same time. She paused for a moment, gathering up the courage for what she was about to say. "….Can you tell my mom I said 'hi'?"

Monty smiled comfortingly. "Sure…. I'll tell your mother you said 'hi'…"

Mandy smiled, her rosy cheeks pressing against the bottom of her eyes. "Thanks…" Her smile faded as she slowly lowered her head and sighed, her long beautiful jet black hair falling into her face. "…I love you…."

Monty folded his arms, smiling up at her as though she really was his daughter. "…I… …I love you too…." Then, a few seconds later, her image disappeared from the screen.

Shego turned around to face Monkey Fist, an eyebrow raised and her lips twisted into a teasing smirk. "…I never saw you this way before Monkey Boy…"

Monkey Fist frowned. "Just be thankful that you didn't have to say good bye to your brothers!"

"…And I thought Shego was turning soft!" Drakken commented.

Although that teasing comment was only meant for Monkey Fist, Shego got upset as well and shot an angry glance at the doctor. Monkey Fist pushed up his sleeves and jumped out of his seat. He stomped up over to Drakken, then, without hesitation, grabbed Drakken by the throat and held him up in the air effortlessly, reminding him of his strength. "Do you want to take that back?"

Drakken gasped for air at the same time struggling to speak. "Okay! Uncle! I take it back! I take it back!"

At once, Monkey Fist, satisfied that Drakken got the hint, released his grip, sending Drakken's pitiful heap crashing to the floor. "…good…" And with that, Monkey Fist returned to his seat.

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "So, the Monkey's an Uncle? …I'm sorry… I just find that so funny!"

Monkey Fist frowned, his face turning slightly red out of both embarrassment and anger. "Keep laughing buffoon! It shall be the last thing you do!"

"Please! Please!" Kim finally felt obligated to step into the situation. "Let's just drop the whole thing! We still have other things to do!"

Wade's image appeared back on the screen. "Okay, next we have Drakken's mom!"

"Oh no…." Drakken backed up into his seat, his heart bounding. His mom's image took up the screen.

"Drewbie!" His mom exclaimed. The first thing noticeable about her was that she was rather short and a little chubby. She had fluffy snow white hair and blue glasses covering her eyes. She had on a bright pink sweater and a blue shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. "My little Drewbie!"

"Uh…" Drakken was stunned. Sweat drops started rolling down his pale blue face. "Mother…. Hi!"

His mother started crying hysterically. "I can't believe my little Drewbie is all the way up in space and getting ready to destroy a comet! ….not to mention dying in the process…." A waterfall of tears poured out of her eyes. "I'm so proud of you!"

Drakken tilted his head, not exactly the response he expected. "…huh?"

"You're risking your life to save me!" His mother dried her tears. "And you're saving the world!" It seamed like she had dried her tears for nothing because right after, she started crying again. "My little Drewbie's growing up!"

"Mother! Uh… …no need to cry mother…." Drakken nervously glanced back at the others.

"Nonsense Drewbie! You know I get very emotional at these kinds of things!" She took a tissue out of her little pink pocketbook and dried her tears. "Now…. I love you Drewbie!"

Drakken sighed. "…I love you too mother…."

His mother crossed her arms and looked down at him yearningly. "Call me what you used to call me Drewbie!"

Drakken rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to rub his head. "…snuzly mumzy….."

His mother gave him a big smile and blew him a kiss. Then, after a few seconds, her image disappeared off the screen.

Drakken sighed and shook his head, his face still red. "…That was the second most embarrassing moment of my life…."

Monkey Fist smirked. "Well I presume you shall not be bringing up my niece again…."

Shego raised an eyebrow, a big smile on her face. "…_snuzly mumzy_?" And with that she started laughing.

Ron tilted his head, jerking back some. "_Drewbie_?" Drakken found the nearest pillow he could find and held it up to his face, hiding the deep redness of embarrassment.

Wade came back on the screen, chuckling a bit. "Okay…. …well Kim…. You're parents are here…. I'll put them on for you…." Wade's image disappeared and was replaced with two concerned doctors.

Kim took a deep breath, constructing the words she would say. There was a slight pause of silence before she spoke up. "Well…. …I'm going to miss you…." _'Is that the best you could do?_' Kim scolded herself. _'Say something else!'_ "This is the only way to prevent the massive loss of lives due to the comet. I would rather it be my life than millions of others..." _'Well that's a little better…'_

To her surprise, her parents actually seemed some what sympathetic. Her mother silently lowered her head. "…I understand…." Her father let out a deep sigh. "Well…. You're a true Possible to the end then I suppose…" There was a brief pause. Her father took his wife's delicate hand in his as they both smiled, looking down at their daughter. "…We're very proud of you…."

Kim smiled. "Thank you…. ….I love you guys…."

"…We love you too…." They replied. Then, after a few seconds, their images faded. Kim wiped away a small tear drop from her face and sighed.

"Well…." Wade's image appeared back on the screen. "It has been a pleasure working with you guys…. We will always remember and honor your bravery and courage during this time."

Kim spoke on behalf of the team and nodded her head. "…And thank you for making this whole thing possible. Take care…"

"I will…" Wade replied. Then, after a moment or two the image of the ten year old genius filtered off the screen. There was silence.

Kim turned around to face the rest of the team, her hands placed on her hips and her feet spread apart to about shoulder length. "Well…. I suppose this is it…"

"I suppose it is…." Ron commented, walking up to Kim, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Well…" Monkey Fist seemed to be talking to himself now. He didn't really care though. "At least there will be high schools named after us….. ….if that matters anyway.…"

Kim turned around, taking a few strides forward to the captain's chair. She tapped the little simian's shoulder and got his attention. Frederick spun around to face her. She sighed. "Frederick, turn the shuttle around, we're heading towards the comet again. This time with full force…"

"Roger that…" Frederick turned to face the controls and swiftly turned the spacecraft around in a 180 degrees angle. Even though he was just a simple minded monkey, he knew what she meant. As the shuttle inched its way towards the comet, the speed of it started to accelerate. Little by little it went faster and faster.

Kim took a seat in the back next to Ron. "Alright, I'm going to advise that you put your seat belts on everyone! Impact will probably be in five minutes!"

Drakken took his seat next to Shego, who was surprisingly not reading a magazine. Drakken inched closer to her twiddling his thumbs, biting his lip, gathering up the courage for his next move. "Uh... …Shego?"

Shego just finished filing her nails. She looked up, pushing her long jet black hair to the side. "…yes?"

Drakken gulped, his cheeks turning slightly red. "Well… …since this is the last chance I have…. I just wanted to tell you…. …that…. uh…." Drakken coughed, covering his mouth. He knew that he had her complete undivided attention for once, which made him quite nervous "…that…. …I…." He looked deep into her shimmering mesmerizing emerald eyes. His nervousness left him like darkness from a candle. Then, without hesitation, he finished his statement. "…I love you…"

He didn't get a sudden reaction, so he kept on going, taking her hands in his. "You're beautiful and I love everything about you. Even when you put me down with your sarcastic remarks, I still love you. I never knew that I would fall in love with you one day but I did! I'm madly in love with you! Shego…." He paused for a second, taking in a deep breath "…I love you.…." Then, Drakken leaned forwards 90 percent, embracing himself for either a smack or a kiss.

Shego sat there speechless. She stared at him for a moment or two. Drakken had his eyes closed so he couldn't see what she was doing. She saw him just sitting there wanting her love. She thought about it for a little while, then, after a moment or two, she shrugged. She leaned forwards, grabbed him, tilted him forwards and shot her face at him, kissing him on the lips. Drakken's eyes popped open wide, not really expecting that kind of reaction His cheeks turned red but after a while, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"Aw…" Rufus commented, chuckling a bit.

Monkey Fist shrugged. "It's about time Drakken went along with it! He's been talking to me about doing it for years! …at least he followed my advice…."

Ron and Kim glanced at the two romantics, and then gazed at each other. "Well…." Ron went on, cuddling closer to Kim. "This is the end…." There was a bittersweet pause as he patted Rufus' head. Then he sighed and looked up. "…But you know what? …I think this is the happiest moment of my life… …And it comforts me knowing that you are by my side…."

Kim smiled and chuckled a bit. "Aw! Ron! That's _so_ sweet!" She leaned forwards and embraced him. He did the same.

Frederick broke the silence and announced the 10 second countdown until impact. It started.

…_10…_

As Kim rested in his arms, he stroked her long auburn hair with his fingers and sighed. "…I love you…"

…_8…_

Kim broke the embrace to look at him face to face. She gazed deep into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "…I love you too…" Ron stared into her glistening emerald eyes as he leaned forwards for a kiss. Finally, their lips met. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck as Ron held her by the waist.

…_5…_

…_4…_

…_3…_

…_2…_

**_( …1… )_**

****

**_

* * *

_**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry again for the wait. Now there is just one more chapter left, so hang on! Please review and good day. 


	15. Chapter 15: Day III Finished

Alright, here it is! The last chapter to Deep Impact! Actually, you might say that the last chapter was the previous one. This is basically a closing chapter… …whatever… I hope you find it enjoyable.

_**AR:**_

**Mermaid Ninja:** sorry I didn't reply to you earlier. I'm glad you liked the love scenes though!

**The Monkey Queen:** Yes, I think I did see your KP/Spidy crossover. Very good, I must say.

**Darkcloud1:** Yes, story alerts are quite useful indeed! I apologize for taking so long to update. It's quite difficult trying to find the time to write. And yes, heroes to the end!

**Robert Teague:** Yes…. Well actually, as you probably already noticed, I'm not too good with my astronomy, sorry…. Thanks for the info though!

**Gruffuddgirl91:** I just wanted to personally thank you for all of your reviews! I'm so glad you are into the story. (I didn't think that it would be this popular!) Thanks!

**RamaFan:** Well, I tried to put in more Kim/Ron-ness, but it's somewhat difficult for them to do anything when you're on a space shuttle (not to mention wearing the spacesuits!)

**The ShapeShifting Chick:** Yes, they should have hit the bigger one first… (…well that was dumb on Drakken's part!) At least they saved 'us dudes'! Yay! Thank you for your faithfulness.

**Midnight Moonfox:** HA! The story is FINISHED! You can't tell me to UPDATE ANYMORE! (Runs around and laughs like a maniac) Heeheeheehee!

**PlainsOfSilestus:** Well, the name 'Monkey Fist' should imply the fact that I am part simian, however, only you can decide or choose to believe if I am real or not. (…sorry I don't use IM)

**Jerry Unipeg:** I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Yes, their lives shall live on in the hearts of everyone. Heroes to the end! THANK YOU!

**KRL002:** thank you, thank you

**Lil-Lyon:** I thought someone would like the D/S surprise at the end! And unfortunately, yes…. They all died…. But their lives shall live on in the hearts of their loved ones and a memorial shall be built in their honor!

**- Please don't forget to leave a Review and tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Day III: Finished**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was just starting to rise. Shades of pink, gold, and violet surrounded the gleaming bright red fireball as its rays beat down on the mist. A blanket of fog almost as thick as a sheet of snow covered the grassy fields and roads. The sun's radiance slowly began to break the fog up as it rose into the crisp cool air. Birds started chirping and fluttering around as if to give a wake-up call.

By ten o'clock, the sun was high up in the sky shining down brightly on the earth. The sky was a deep royal blue with not a single cloud in sight. The temperature was cool but warm enough to wear a short sleeved shirt.

News people and reporters swarmed around the Whitehouse, anxious to hear the news the President would bring concerning the comet. Mr. and Mrs. Possible drove down the crowded streets of Washington DC until they came across a parking space just three blocks from the Whitehouse. Jim and Tim were with them. They decided that it would be a good idea to go on a road trip to Washington DC. One of the highlights was too hear the President's speech live. In fact, that might have been the very reason that drove them there.

The two doctors jumped out of the minivan, along with Jim and Tim, and locked the doors. Then they began a sprint towards the Whitehouse. The President was scheduled to make his speech in five minutes.

There were security guards everywhere along the perimeter of the Whitehouse. The President was going to make his speech outside for a change. After all, it was a beautiful day and without any chance of rain at all. A mahogany wooden stand was placed on the rather large grass lawn in front of the Whitehouse. An eagle, the nation's symbol, was engraved in the honey cinnamon-colored wood as a royal blue cloth draped down from the top.

Finally, the President, escorted by three security guards, walked out of the Whitehouse and made his way to the podium. The elderly dark skinned man, dressed in a navy suit, came and stood in front of the stand, his hands behind his back. "As you may know, just yesterday we were getting ready for a devastating impact with a comet that could have destroyed and ended all life on earth and mankind. Just yesterday, people were rushing to get into evacuation caves but found out that there wasn't enough room for everyone. It was just yesterday when the people who had nowhere left to go tried their best to protect their homes with plywood, knowing that they were going to die anyway. It was just yesterday when over a thousand suicides were recorded and crimes committed because people just couldn't take the pain."

The President leaned forwards and let his hands grasp the corners of the podium. "And…. It was just yesterday that a team of five brave, courageous, extraordinary persons sacrificed their lives to save millions …even billions. Through their courage, bravery, and sacrifice, we were brought today. They are; Mrs. Kimberly Ann Possible/Stoppable, Ronald N. Stoppable, Dr. Drew T. Lypsky, Miss Sheena N. Hathor, and Lord Montgomery R. Fiske. With them was Rufus, Ronald's pet naked mole rat and Frederick, the simian astronaut who steered the shuttle 'Messiah'.

"Unfortunately, they are not able to be with us here today, but in remembrance, a memorial shall be built for them in honor of what they did to save us all… …heroes to the very end… …Now mankind can sleep, knowing that there will be a tomorrow…. …Thank you, and God Bless…."

**(THE END)**

**

* * *

**

And that's it! My work here is complete! I apologize for the rather short length of this last chapter, but the true last chapter was the previous one (as I said before). This is just a closing. I'm glad all of you enjoyed it. The next story I'll work on will probably be 'the Legacy of the Medallion' or a short. But for now, I shall go and take a good long break Please review and good day. 


End file.
